


The Grand Heist

by KyraP



Series: Grand Heist (GH) [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p! inc, Action, Alternate Universe - FBI, Crime, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, FBI Agents!Allies, GH Series, Human AU, Organized Crime, Thief!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraP/pseuds/KyraP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is an international jewel thief known as "Diamond in the Rough." More commonly known as "Dia" to police around the world, she is now stationed in LA where she is being pursued by an elite FBI team known as the Allies. As her biggest heist inches nearer, will she remain free? Or will her life of crime catch up to her and throw her behind bars?</p><p>My first fan fiction so my writing style wasn't fully formed. Later chapters are much better than the first few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is SUPER short. I know. They get longer from here on out, but don't expect them to be sizable chapters anytime soon.

“Alfred... Do you see the target?” Francis’s French accent came through my headset, his voice, muffled and blurred. I looked through my scope and saw only darkness.

“Shit!” I looked all around there was no movement, no shadows, nothing. Only darkness was present. “I lost her!” I yelled to the others, maybe they would be able to find her. Suddenly a flood of voices came through my headset.

“What do you mean you lost her, you bloody git?”

“How could you lose her-aru?” 

“You’re the best shooter, da?”

After what seemed like hours of questions I couldn’t answer, Francis became the voice of reason in our team.

“Get back to base Mon ami... We will figure out our next move then,”

I packed my gun back into it’s case, and slipped into the night “Roger, headin’ back to H.Q.”


	2. Chapter 2

60 seconds

You quietly slipped through the open window of the museum, and saw your target in the next room, glistening a heavenly pink in the moonlight.

55 seconds

You sprayed an undetectable mix of chemicals to reveal the security lasers pointing at different angles. You then carefully jumped, twisted, and bent your body to avoid the lasers and landed perfectly upright without a single alarm being set off.

30 seconds

You stood by the glass case with the pink diamond inside of it. Though this wasn’t a very big heist like some of the ones before it a pink diamond would be a nice piece before you stole the,

25 seconds

You were losing time. You quickly disarmed the alarm on the glass case and grabbed the diamond in your hand... it was so small it fit in the center of your palm. You closed your gloved hand around the diamond and safely stowed it in your pocket.

15 seconds

You took out a clean notepaper and wrote a neat message on it. You wrote in a forged handwriting:

'To the Los Angeles Police department, and friends,

Missed me again... Better luck next time! 

Though the hit man in the spectacles caught me off guard.

Give him and his... team, my best regards.

-Diamond in the rough'

5 seconds

You gently put the note on the glass case and the moment you did

0 seconds

The alarms in the museum went off. You ran through the lasers, there was no point in trying to avoid them now. You escaped through the open window, into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Captain Francis writes in his journal of the events of that evening

Log #324 Operative: Francis Bonnefoy; Captain

Oct. 29 13:24 

 

My team and I were called into the museum at 3 in the morning. 

After Alfred got back to base it was around 12, we started to go over where we thought she would strike next... She always stole precious gemstones. She stole all kinds of gemstones; rubies, emeralds, sapphires, all kinds of rare stones.

Though she seemed to be extremely interested in diamonds lately. She stole all the most precious diamonds from almost all the museums in the world. And at all of the museums she visited she didn’t leave a single clue behind.

Any normal thief my team wouldn’t pay them any attention. But she seems to be teasing authorities on an international level.

Sometimes I wonder how my team and I always get caught up in the most... what is the English word for it? Why can I not write in my native French? Oh yes, frustrating. We get the most frustrating cases. Now if we can only catch that sexy theif, I could

I really shouldn’t put that in my log... My boss probably reads it (Yes I know!). 

So here I am in at perfect crime scene at 3 in the matin sacrément! Pardon my language.

In all my years on the team clean crime scenes weren’t unnatural. Usually criminals we’ve gone after before left things so clean that the crime scene wouldn’t be found for days after the crime. But all of the criminals screwed up somehow and we managed to catch them... 

Most were maniacs (Especially some of the serial murders), or believed that they were part of a greater cause (a certain case with an Italian saint comes to mind). 

But she is different. She always ‘egging us on’ as Alfred says it. She’s constantly teasing us... I find it kind of se annoying (Note to self: start writing log in pencil, not ink.).

I realize that I’ve been calling the thief ‘she’ though we really don’t know if they are a ‘she’ or not. Though it’s not like I’m going stop now.

Au revoir,

Francis


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader returns home after the heist to her literal partner in crime, Felicia.

I was laying on the couch wondering when (Name) was coming back. I usually went with her during one of her heists, usually at my favorite coffee shop, ‘L'arrosto Italiano’. But after a long day at the station she told my to rest for the ‘investigation’ the next morning. 

It wasn’t even an ‘investigation’ more like a manhunt. Or rather a wo- manhunt. (I made a joke, and (Name) says I’m not funny).

Though there I was on my couch at 1 in the morning with no idea where (Name) was, or how the heist was going.

“Ti ha beccato?” I wondered out loud. I don’t know why I spoke in my native tongue... I am stationed in America. 

I must be nervous. 

“Like someone could catch (Name),” I thought trying to reassure myself. “She’s the best in the business. And she could talk her way out of murder. She’ll be fine.”

I sighed... I wish I believed what I was saying.

And no sooner than I said that, guess who came bursting through the door? Good ol’ (Name) late for EVERYTHING, even when there isn’t a deadline.

“Felicia, I’m home,” (Name) said as she slammed the door behind her, making the whole house shake. By now I was trembling, not with excitement of seeing her safe back at our house, but with anger.

How dare she make me worry about her, and then come barging in like that!

I walked to her, took her shoulders and violently shook them. “Where were you? You didn’t call! Nothing! And it’s like 2 hours after the heist should have ended!” I yelled as I shook her.

After I said that she wasn’t scared or intimidated like my brothers back in Italy, she was... Laughing.

“Sorry! Sorry!” she yelled between laughs. I stopped shaking her. I worked with her for 3 years (4 this December), and she never ceases to confuse and amaze me.

“Why are you laughing?” I said, confused, which is saying something. Because with (Name) I was usually confused.

“You sound just like my mother Felicia!” She said calming down. She straightened and leaned against the door, her leather body suit conformed to her figure.

“Well, sorry I was late,” She said coolly, “I was getting this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink diamond, smaller than half of my palm, but more than 100 times a 24-karat diamond.

“Magnifico,” I whispered as she handed it to me. I looked at it as it glistened in the dim light of the room. (Name) snatched it out my hand and put it back in her pocket. 

“Now get some rest,” (Name) said walking away, “The chief should be calling you to go the museum in about an hour.” She walked upstairs, probably to change and put the diamond away. I looked at my watch 2:05 a.m. I should probably get to sleep before I get called into the station.

I walked to the couch, and the moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

 

-Look a distraction! -

 

I woke to the most obnoxious telephone ring. It seemed like the more I tried to ignore it the louder it got.

“Hey Felicia!” (Name) yelled sleepily from upstairs. “The chief is calling, better answer!” 

I sighed and got off of the couch. I stopped by the stairs and yelled to (Name) “Track the call!”

“Already on it!” (Name) yelled back followed by the familiar clicking and clacking of her fingers on the keyboard. I waited for the diagnostic. Soon (Name) yelled back “The call is clean! From the station, no recorders!”

I walked to the house phone and picked up.

“Hello?” I said in my best ‘tired and sleepy’ voice.

“Felicia! I need you to come over here to help with the investigation!” I heard the angry voice of Chief Zwingli through the receiver.

“What’s going on Vash?”

“Dia just robbed the Los Angeles Natural History Museum.”

“Really?” I said trying to sound surprised. “What’d she steal this time?”

“Dia just stole a rare pink diamond,” Chief Zwingli paused and said, “I’ll tell you more when you get here Vargas.” Then hung up.

I hung up the phone and walked up stairs to change into my uniform. It was going to be a long day.

 

-Time skip ‘cause I’m lazy. –

 

I walked up the stairs of the L.A. Natural History Museum and showed my badge to the guard. Chief Zwingli and my partner, Detective Eduard von Bock, greeted me outside of the gemstone exhibit.

“Thank you for coming so early Vargas,” Chief Zwingli said motioning me inside. “Fill her in Eduard.”

“Yes sir,” Eduard responded. We walked into the exhibit as Eduard opened a file named ‘Diamond in the rough- Heist 34.’

“The thief ‘Diamond in the Rough’ robbed the L.A. Natural History Museum on Wednesday, October 29 at 12:32 a.m., and stole a rare pink diamond on display. She left no evidence behind except a note that read ‘To the Los Angeles Police department, and friends, missed me again... Better luck next time! Though the hit man in the spectacles caught me off guard. Give him and his team my best regards.’ and it was signed ‘Diamond in the rough,’” He closed the file. “We can only assume that the ‘hit-man’ she referred was-,”

Eduard was interrupted by a large slam. When I looked where the slam came from, I heard Eduard say, 

“Them.”

There were 5 men standing around the case where the pink diamond was displayed. One with rectangular glasses and a curl at the top of his head had a fist against the wall.

I never saw them before, but I had a feeling (Name) might have.

“Who are they Eduard?” I asked hopefully he had a file on them in that mysterious brown bag of his.

“F.B.I.,” Eduard said holding out a manila folder labeled ‘Allied Force; F.B.I.’ “They work on cases that prove to be to difficult for authorities,” He said bitterly, his hands were balled in fists of rage (I love that song). “Though they don’t do everything... Legally.”

I took the folder. The file had only a few papers, though I had the feeling that most people didn’t have the clearance to even see the cover of the file.

“So they’re bounty hunters?” I asked. It wasn’t like it was the first time we saw bounty hunters on a case. I didn’t know why Eduard was so angry that they were there. He was usually so cool about things.

“Yes and no Felicia. They work, and are paid by the government. But they have no others saying what they can and can’t do. And they will do anything to get what they want.” He started walking away, “You can go home Felicia. I’ll call you when we get the results of the note back form the lab.” And he was gone.

I gripped the file. (Name) is going to want to see this.


	5. Chapter 5

“(Name)!” I heard Felicia yell slamming the door. “Come down here, there’s something I think you’ll want to see!”

I walked down stairs to see what Felicia was yelling about this time.

“This better not be another stupid prank...” I thought, when I got downstairs.

“Look what Eduard gave me! I think you’ll like it.” She handed me a thin manila folder labeled ‘Allied Force; F.B.I.’ “And I think you already met one of them.”

I took the folder and opened it, the first thing I noticed a man in rectangular spectacles. I recognized him immediately.

“This is the hit-man I saw last night,” I said. His clear blue eyes gave him away last night, and I was never able to erase them from my mind.

“I think so too,” Felicia said closing the file. “Take it upstairs, get to know the opponent.”

I ran upstairs, eager to know who I’m up against this time. I went into my room, closed the curtains and sat at my desk to read the file.

“The ‘Allied Force’ team is a group of specialists on and off the field created in the 1800s to apprehend criminals that have alluded authorities,” I read. 

“Some of the more famous arrests include: John Wilkes Booth and Al Capone. There have been 19 members of the Allied force recorded since 1914. The newest members of the team are (In order of rank): Francis Bonnefoy; Leader, Ivan Braginski, Wang Yao, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones; Private, Matthew Williams; Private. Their individual profiles are on 2A.”

“The Allied Force, huh?” I thought as I flipped to 2A.

“(Name)!” Felicia yelled from downstairs “We got a meeting the bosses!”

I turned to the page and took a picture of the page on my phone to read later, and put the file away in a locked drawer. I put my phone in my pocket as I turned to go to the meeting.

As I left I saw it. There was a recorder on my keyboard, a bug. It wasn’t there when I was tracking the call this morning; someone got into our house and bugged my room. 

I smiled as I put a small sticker-like devise on my keyboard and quickly left the room. I closed the door just before I heard a small “pack” like the sound of a firecracker, then a electrical hiss.

“Make a mental note,” I thought aloud as I walked downstairs. I stopped at looked toward my room, “Buy a new keyboard on the way home.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Felicia have the meeting with their bosses of the criminal organization 2p!inc.

I saw Felicia and (Name) walking to the entrance to Lutz-san’s office building and I sprang to action. I walked casually to the two girls, stopping them from entering. I took off my shades, revealing my red eyes to them.

“Ohayoogozaimasu,” I said bowing slightly. I motioned them inside. “Would you please follow me.”

I walked past the secretary and slipped her a 50, which she gladly took.

The whole building probably knew we did something shady, but we were able to buy their silence, and intimidate the curiosity out of them.

I stepped into an elevator and gave the attendant another 50 and told him ‘Level 23’, and waited for the girls to get into the elevator. The elevator’s door closed and I saw the two girls quietly exchanging words, occasionally glancing at me and then to (Name)'s cell phone. I leaned in slightly to see what they were looking, but then straightened myself when the elevator stopped moving.

The door’s opened revealing a long hallway. I put a hand on the attendant’s shoulder and said coolly, “You saw nothing. Right?”

He quickly shook his head, “I saw nothing sir.” I stepped out of the elevator, and the girls quickly followed. The doors quietly closed behind us.

I lead them to the end of the hall and opened the door. Inside I saw Lutz-san inside of the dark room, reloading his shotgun. Luciano-san was behind him cleaning his blood stained blade.

They looked our direction as the girls entered the dark room. The door closed quietly behind me, leaving us in almost complete darkness

“Thank you for bringing them Kuro,” Lutz-san said as he stood up to greet the girls. “I know how you hate dealing with the building managers. Luciano, turn on the lights.”

Luciano-san walked to the back of the room muttering something like “How dare you order me like one of the dogs bastardo.”

The lights soon flickered on. As soon as it did a knife flew through the air, planting itself on the wall next to Lutz-san, reopening his scar. My reflexes soon kicked in. My katana was swiftly unsheathed, pointing it to (Name) and Felicia. They were the only intruders there.

“Stand down Kuro, it was only me,” I heard Luciano-san say behind me. He walked up to the wall and pulled out his knife from the wall quickly wiping the blood off of it.

I put my katana away and bowed to the two girls “Gomen'nasai.”

Lutz-san took out a handkerchief that was stained with blood, and started calmly wiping his open cut. Whether it was all his blood or not, I did not know.

But I knew that Luciano-san kept opening that cut. He was probably the one who gave him that scar. But Lutz-san never stopped him. He never disciplined him, and he was quick to forgive Luciano-san. That’s probably one of the reasons I respect Lutz-san. Though it is for the same reason I will never understand him.

Lutz-san put his handkerchief back in his pocket and leaned against his desk.

“Thank you for coming girls,” he said, and smirked. “Now about the Allies....”


	7. Chapter 7

Lutz has known about the allies for about 5 years, though the fact that they were targeting (Name), one of our lesser operatives, was very impressive... Especially for a bella ragazza like (Name).

(Name) and Felicia looked at Lutz amazement, or well... What I what I thought was a look of amazement. For them especially it was hard for me to read their expressions... Or any girl in particular... Though mi idiota fratello could probably read them like a book (Probably because he is like a ragazza to begin with).

“Sir how did you kno-?” Felicia started but was interrupted by (Name) who pushed her index finger up to her lips, in the international motion of ‘shut up.’ (Name) stepped toward Lutz’s desk.

“Sir,” she said, her voice was calm and sweet. Though it had a hint of fear...

Very hot...

“Were you the ones who bugged my room?” (Name)’s body was slightly trembling. She just kept getting better. I looked behind (Name) (That was one of the hardest thing I ever done) and saw that Felicia had a look of pure shock.

“Ja,” Lutz responded, “That was us. We need to know what are our operatives are doing...” He looked at Felicia. “Before they betray us...”

“If you know what we’re doing sir...” Felicia said. “Why did call us to arrange a meeting with us?”

“I have a new order for you two.”

Felicia and (Name) looked at each other, obviously confused. They we’re no longer trying to hide their feelings. Lutz reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file. 

“You will keep stealing gems...” Lutz boomed, placing the file on his desk. “But, (Name). You will keep a very close eye on the allies, and act accordingly. You’re end target remains the same. Take the file. It will tell you everything you need to know. We will see you in one month’s time. Dismissed.”

(Name) and Felicia took the file and was escorted out of the building by Kuro.

“Luciano,” Lutz said, barely over a whisper.

“What do you want?” I turned to Lutz.

He sat back down “Take my shotgun, I want a clean job.”

“My target?”

“The elevator valet, he saw our level and office. We must keep our existence a secret from the outside world.”

“Again? That’s the fifth one this month.”

“They should learn that they should stop hiring one,” he smirked as I walked out the door.

I pressed the elevator button for the one elevator that got to this level. The doors opened.

“Sir, which level?”

I pulled out Lutz’s shotgun. “Heaven.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Matthew Williams versus his half brother Private Alfred Jones in a "friendly" brotherly feud

I walked silently into the hotel lobby, not wanting to be seen. I slipped through the crowd of tourists in bright aloha print shirts, businessmen in crisp coats and collars, and the hotel employees. I dived right in the crowd, vanishing. Nobody noticed me. Which was good for my line of work. Weaving through the crowd I slipped in the employee’s entrance. Taking the stairs, I walked up to level 23. Which is very impressive, though no one ever noticed. I opened the door into a long, well decorated hallway (It suited this kind of hotel). 

I heard an someone coming from my right and ducked against the wall. I looked for who it was. A maid who looked around 20 passed by, not even glancing at me. I smiled and ran down the hallway. I stopped at room 23b. I pulled out the room key and swiped it in, and opened the door.

“Aw man!” My brother greeted me as I stepped in the room. “Did you guys really not see him?”

“Alfred,” Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. “You should know that Matthew is a master at what he does... Even after only six months.”

He searched his computer screen for anyway I slipped up. But there was none.

“Fine!” Alfred reached in his pocket and pulled out a 50-dollar bill. “You win.”

I took the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.

“Mon ami,” Francis cut in. “Why must we do this?”

“Because it tests the security system and Matthew,” Ivan said sweetly. “And it’s fun seeing Alfred pout. Da?”

“Oui, but there must be a more efficient way to do both.”

“Think about this way chap,” Arthur walked up to Francis and motioned at Alfred and me. “This is testing the security system, and our new privates. We’re killing two birds with one stone.”

“Why would you want to kill birds with a stone-aru?” Yao questioned.

“It’s a figure of speech.”

“Not a very nice figure of speech-aru.”

Soon the whole room was in an uproar with native tongues being thrown left and right. Everyone was fighting except for Alfred and I. We started laughing at the others, but made sure to do it very quietly, to let them keep fighting.

Alfred and I only joined the Allies 6 months ago, after my 3 years on the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, and my brother’s 5 years in the CIA. We were both called in as privates for our ‘amazing skills’ as our boss called it, and sent to this team. 

When we met the team, my first impression of them was, a bunch of hosers. Though once we got to know them, I got along with them pretty well. Though they were almost exactly like Alfred, loud and kind of obnoxious.

I get along with Francis, the leader of the team. He speaks French like me, but is kind of perverted (That kind of annoys me). I also get along with Arthur. He knows how a criminal’s mind works, that’s probably why Francis calls him the “Black sheep of Europe” (Or maybe it’s other reasons). Though he sometimes mistakes me for Alfred (That REALLY annoys me). Ivan and Yao I talk too, though our martial art specialist really don’t like talking. They like arguing more.

All of them like arguing better than talking.

I told Alfred that I’m going to my room, and then left the room. The sound of the 5 idiots flooding my ears.


	9. Chapter 9

The argument seemed to go on for hours, though I’m quite sure that it only lasted only a few minutes. After Alfred (Of all people) defused the situation, we heard a small knock at the door. 

My instincts kicked in. Soon my hand was at my belt where my handgun is placed. I turn the safety off with a flick of my finger. I eyed the door, daring the intruder to step foot in this room.

“Calm down, anglais,” I heard Francis say to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. “Look on the monitor, it’s only a girl.”

True to his word, when I glanced at Alfred’s monitor there was only a maid with a cart of cleaning supplies. I turned on the safety again, forcing my body to ignore the familiar feeling of constant danger. 

The old feeling probably came from my 6 years of contact killing (Alfred call my kind ‘assassins’). I was caught, in America, 3 years ago. Although the American government said that I didn’t have to go to jail, if I joined the Allies, as a criminal specialist/profiler. Obviously I took the offer (Who wouldn’t?). Though I didn’t know at the time it would be so hard... The job itself was easy, but getting along with the rest of my teammates was the hard part. The frog was the hardest person to be around, he was loud, obnoxious, perverted, and overall disagreeable. Though he and Alfred are always the ones to help out when ever I go to the pub. 

The sound of the door creaking open snapped back into reality. She opened the door, and I saw the figure of a young woman enter the room. She had beautiful (e/c) eyes and smooth (s/c) skin. She couldn’t have been older than I (I started contact killing when I was 16, do the math).

She bowed her head toward us, her navy blue maid outfit swaying from the movement.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice was smooth, but slightly frightened. “I didn’t know that there were still people in here.”

I looked at the frog. I could tell he was trying not to drool, and he was failing miserably. He turned his head away from her attempting to regain composure.

I looked at Alfred. He looked stunned, though not because she was a very attractive bird. I could tell it was for a very different reason. I was going to ask if something was wrong, but I knew that we had an intruder. She couldn’t know who we were.

“I’ll just get the trash and leave,” she said grabbing, and replacing the bags from the rubbish bins and putting the full bags in her cart. She then left quickly saying a brief good-bye.

Alfred looked no better than before. Absolutely astonished. 

“It’s none of my business,” I thought to myself. “It probably has nothing to do with the case, it’s most likely personal.” I walked away to have a quick pint at the pub.

“My god,” Alfred said. His head was in his hands, “That was her.”

“That was who, mon ami?” Francis inquired. I turned my head, looking at Alfred for an answer.

“It was her,” He repeated. I thought he was going bonkers. But I didn’t expect what he said next.

“That was the thief. That was Diamond in The Rough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Alfred's kinda an idiot in this chapter... 8th grade me had no other idea of how to write this. And it'd be a hassle to rewrite it to retcon his stupidity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yao is assigned to watch for Dia... But other things get in his way.

“What do you mean that was Dia-aru?” I asked. Alfred looked at me and stood up from his computer chair.

“It means exactly what I said!” He yelled. “That was Dia! And if we don’t hurry we’ll lose her!”

We had no time to think. Our target was right before or eyes... In the same building as us! And she couldn’t be to far away.

“Orders?” I heard Matthew ask, leaning against the doorframe.

“Alright Allies,” Francis commanded, “You’re orders are to capture Dia. Arthur you are on point. Alfred you stay here and monitor the hotel. I will stay on the roof and observe the nearby streets. The rest of you will search the city. We are to communicate by headset, cover a three-mile radius. Effective immediately!” 

“Yes sir!” We responded saluting Francis, and then everyone, except for Alfred, left the room. Ivan, Arthur, and I went out the front door, Francis and Matthew left through window to the fire escape, to the roof and the streets. 

We ran down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator. Once I made it to the lobby I was on full alert. I scanned the lobby for the maid we saw earlier. I walked nonchalantly through the lobby into the bright streets of Los Angeles. 

There was a slight fall chill in the air, though nothing I wasn’t used to. I straightened my shirt and jeans to look somewhat like a normal 16 year-old boy. Though I’m the oldest of the team at 28 years, most people have told that I look like I teenager (And a girl, but I don’t like mentioning that).

Soon I stepped in a crowd of people. I looked around, but there was no sign of Dia.

“Beijing, ” My ear pieced buzzed Arthur’s clear English voice. I opened my decoy cell phone to make it look like I was talking on it, not just to myself.

“Yeah?” I answered in my best American accent.

“Go into that café ‘L'arrosto Italiano’. Steak-out the streets. Be vigilant, and discreet. If you see Dia don’t approach. Stay in the café. If you see her notify us Matthew will tail her. The same goes you Ivan if you see her notify me and I’ll tail her.

“Okay,” Ivan and I said in faked American accents.

I closed the phone and headed into the café. When I walked in, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee greeted me. I’m not a big fan of coffee, but in order to blend in I ordered a hot ‘vanilla’ coffee. When I sipped it, the coffee was superb. Much better than the stuff Alfred brings back for long field nights. But it wasn’t sweet enough for my tastes. I walked to the counter where they put the sugar and milk. I put in a little milk and 2 packs of sugar.

“Yeah, this place doesn’t make coffee sweet enough to get rid of that bitter taste,” a girlish voice said behind me. 

When I turned around I saw a girl, who looked about 20 years old, with long, wavy, brown hair put into a high ponytail. She had a small curl that stuck out of her bangs, like my curl when I put my hair in a ponytail. She had a very slim frame (Not good for baring sons) and had a coffee in her hands.

“You don’t look familiar, are you new in town?” she asked putting milk in her coffee next me.

I looked at my options. I could have a nice chat with this girl, and risk missing Dia. Or refuse conversation and risk blowing my cover, or looking just rude.

“Yeah I’m new in town,” I said choosing to have conversation with her. “Just moved in around a month ago.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Carmen! And you are?”

“Scott,” I said, picking an American name to not blow my cover. “Scott Robinson.”

“It’s nice to meet you Scott! Do you want to sit with me?” She motioned to a table right by the front window. It was the perfect viewing point.

“Sure,” I walked to the table and sat down soon followed by her. 

She opened a laptop and started immediately typing. It seemed that I didn’t have to pay much attention to her so I returned my attentions to the streets. As I scanned the streets I saw Matthew sitting on a bench reading a book with a coffee by his side. The streets weren’t as crowded as this morning. Only a few people trickled up and down the walkways. Only 1 or 2 cars passed a minute.

“I am so glad that I met someone my age here,” I heard Carmen say, pulling back into reality. “Most people here should still be middle school.” I looked around to find that she was right. Most of the people here were in a middle school. Only around 5 or 6 other people were the same age as me.

“What makes you think I’m the same age as you?” trying to keep up my ‘teenager’ appearance.

“Huh? You have to be at least 16. That’s the same age as me.”

“Really? You look like an adult.” I was stunned I really did think that she was in her 20s.

“Yeah. Everyone thinks I’m 20. I’m only 16. People are probably thrown off because I’m already working.”

“You’re working at 16?” I wanted this conversation to end so I could watch for Dia. But I needed to keep my image up. Besides, this girl was fairly interesting. But probably nothing more than a small chit chat kind of person.

“Yeah, I work under my parents as a manager of a small store. How old are you?”

I had the urge to say ‘28’ to get this conversation over with, but I didn’t want to chance blowing my cover.

“16.”

“Oh you’re the same age as me? Cool!” She said.

She looked like she was about launch into another conversation but her phone vibrated pulling her attention away from me. I took the chance to survey the area. There was no sign of Dia. And Matthew moved from the bench to a bookstore across the street.

“Sorry Scott,” Carmen said. I turned my head back to face her as she quickly stowed her laptop in a computer bag. “My parents want me back at the store.”

“Oh,” I said feigning slight disappointment.

“But here,” she handed me a business card saying ‘Store Sandiego’ and under it said ‘Carmen: Manager’ then her phone number. “Call me if you feel like hanging out. See ya’!” Then she rushed out the café.

I stuffed the business card in my jeans and watched the streets. I had the feeling that Dia wasn’t anywhere near this place. But I waited.

“O.K,” Arthur’s voice came through the earpiece, after 3 more hours of observing. “Dia’s gone. What are our orders Paris?”

“Get back to the room,” Francis seemed disappointed. “We need to plan our next move.”

I finished my coffee an hour ago, but I didn’t want to waste money to buy new cup. I threw it away, and took out Carmen’s business card. I had an urge to throw it away as well. But I felt that I would probably need it later. So I slipped it back in pocket.

 

\- Time skip: Back at the room-

 

“Her name was WHAT?” was the response I got from the rest of the team when I told them about Carmen.

“Aiyah! I told you-aru,” I said, tired of the same question being asked over, and over again. “She told me that her name was ‘Carmen’, and the store her family owns has the name ‘Sandiego’. So her name must be ‘Carmen Sandiego’-aru.”

That sentence was followed by waves of laughter from my team. I didn’t understand this at all. First they don’t believe me about her name, and then they laugh about it? Everyone seemed in on the joke except for me. Even Ivan was laughing! He never laughs about anything.

“Why are you laughing-aru?” I asked over the noise over their laughter.

“China, dude,” Alfred said to me. “‘Carmen Sandiego’ is a fictional character from a video game back in the ‘80s. She is known as the ‘Greatest thief of all time! I think you just got duped!”

“What are you talking about-aru?”

“Old chap, we think have been tricked into believing a cover identity,” Arthur said just as the rest of the team regained composure.

“Oh no-aru, does that mean?” I asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Matthew said. “That was either Dia, or an accomplice.” There was a hanging silence in the room before he said, “Should we chance the number on the business card?”

There was probably no way of reaching her. Unless she was stupid enough to actually place her real phone number there.

It was our only lead. 

But despite all of this my only thought was, “I am never going to drink coffee again.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed stake-out the Allies attempt to call "Carmen" in the hopes of getting a lead on this case.

Felicia got home 30 minuets after I did. She looked very happy. She told me all about Yao. Though it was nothing we didn’t know before. She seemed to like to have him around, though she made it clear to me that she wasn’t going to date someone that ‘old’ (Though I never asked).

The bosses gave us this assignment to try to access the Allies before the last heist. Along with the business cards, and maid position at the hotel. And surprisingly it went better than a lot of the chases I’ve been, and that was mostly because of ‘Alfred’ failed to mention that I was Dia until I was out of the room. And luckily they haven’t found the bug I planted when I ‘took out the trash’, so we can listen in on them.

We started to tune into the frequency of our recorders after a couple of hours relaxing time.

“-Was either Dia, or an accomplice,” the bug transmitted, blurred and muffled. I kept fine tuning it until we had a clear sound. It went silent for a couple of seconds before the same voice said. “Should we chance the number on the business card?”

“Oui, Matthew. It is our only lead. Though I don’t know if they will even answer if it is an actual phone number”

“So what our orders frog?”

“Anglais! At least show a little respect for your Captain!”

“What our orders Bonnefoy?

“Thank you Alfred, I think...”

There were a few moments of silence.

“Alright, we must track down Dia and her accomplice at ANY cost. Alfred, Matthew, and Ivan. You three set up the tracker and recorder. Arthur, Ivan. You and I will search the security tapes to see if Dia dropped anything on the way out of the hotel. Yao. You will call the phone number, so try to regain your composure by then. These are your orders. I want the call to commence by 2200. Effective immediately!”

“Yes sir!”

The next hour was the sound of clicking keyboards and rushing around.

“Go upstairs,” Felicia said. “Be ready to replace the address of the phone call. It’s almost ‘2200’.

She was right. 10:00 was approaching fast. I ran upstairs and turned on the computer. 

I started to hack the ‘store’s telephone. The ‘Sandiego Store’ was an actual place but if you followed the address you would find yourself in an empty lot it the middle of downtown L.A. The phone number was ours, but I hacked it, so if you tracked the call it would be in that empty plot of land... almost impossible to connect to this house in the suburbs.

I had just finish hacking when the phone started ringing. I checked the number, obviously a hotel number, but when I followed the call to the source, there was none.

“Pretty good,” I thought.

“(Name)!” Felicia yelled up to me. “You ready?”

“Yeah!” I yelled back. “It’s them alright.”

I kept my eyes on the computer, in case anyone else tried to hack into the communication system and override me.

A few moments later, guess who?

My fingers went in a flurry, blocking all attempts to hack the computer. It was like a game of cat and mouse, with the mouse winning. 

This went on for 5 minutes before they stopped hacking the computer all together. Usually the people tracking Felicia and I, tried to hack the system for hours on end, but they suddenly stopped. I couldn’t help but stare at my screen, as if this was some type of prank.

“(Name) he hung up!” Felicia said running up the stairs. “We’re off the clock.” She paused for a little while. I was staring at the blank screen barely even paying attention.

“Well, I got called into the station, so I have to go. See ya’ (Name).” She walked back downstairs, “Oh, yeah! Eduard texted me and said I could keep the file on the Allies! It’s up to you on what you want to do with it!” Then slammed the door behind her.

I spent a couple more moments staring at the blank screen, wondering if they were going to try again. I stood up and walked away.

“Even if they did try again,” I thought. “I’ll probably just cut the power.”

I took the file of the Allies and read it one more time. Once I was finished I put the file in a special drawer, and watched it as it burned to ashes.

“I wish you the best of luck Allies...” I thought walking back downstairs. “I hope you’re as formidable as you sound.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after the failed lead on Dia, the Allies find the biggest lead of the case on their doorstep.

The next month was very mundane; it feels like Dia didn’t even come out her house for weeks. And it got the team a little antsy.

After the call a couple weeks ago, we tracked the call to downtown L.A. but the address was an empty lot. We watched over the nearby area but there was no sign of Dia or Carmen. And when we got back to hotel room, Matthew found a bug under one of the desks.

Of course this only made us even more anxious.

Francis suggested that we move to a different location, maybe Dia knew we found her, and moved her base as well. But Alfred and Arthur insisted that we wait until Dia’s next move, wherever it may be. 

So for a whole month we’ve been waiting for any sign of the allusive thief.

But when I went out for the mail this morning, I picked up the biggest clue we ever had in the Dia case.

I went through the mail looking for nothing particular. “Bill,” I said aloud as the team went off their usual routine. “Bill, letter from Arthur’s brothers, bill, letter from my sisters, letter from Yao’s siblings, bill, bill, bi-” 

I stopped and held up a royal blue poster the size of the standard US letter paper (8.5”-11”). In large gold letters it read ‘Diamond Dance’ and had information about the dance below.

Usually I would have passed this poster by without a second glance. But my gut told me to keep reading. And after nearly 5 years of mix martial art fighting, on the street and the ring, one had to learn to listen to their gut (As Yao and I will tell you).

So I kept reading.

Nothing really stood out at first, it sounded very normal. Though as I continued, two words stood out. Two VERY important words.

The rest of the mail dropped on the floor as I stood up to show the others. I walked to Alfred’s desk, disregarding the scattered mail.

“Ey! Idi syuda!” I yelled to the others. Waving my hand toward me.

“What it is Ivan?” Arthur asked irritably. He has been a stick in the mud ever since we lost Dia’s trail.

“I think I know Dia’s next move!” I said excitedly. This got everyone’s attention. Even the half-awake, usually-dead-to-the-world, Francis who rushed over to the desk in a matter of seconds, bright eyed and awake. Most of the team eyed the poster questionably. 

“Ivan,” Alfred looked at me, then back at the poster. “How does this help us know Dia’s next move?” The whole team looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

“Don’t you get it?” I asked. They looked at me like I’ve gone crazy. “The Diamond Dance?” I cleared up for them... I hoped that they would piece together the rest.

They didn’t.

I put my palm to me forehead. “Tupitsa!” I groaned before saying, “They’re going to unveiling a famous diamond there. The HOPE DIAMOND, before it goes back to the Smithsonian.”

The team looked as if they had a gallon of ice cold water dumped in their face.

The Hope Diamond was the most famous diamond in the world. But people said it caused its owners to meet their untimely demise. It was on a 24/7 guard, so no one would even think about stealing it.

Though Dia has been known for doing the unexpected.

“When is the dance?” Arthur asked trying to get over his shock. “And are you sure that the diamond will be there in the fist place? Perhaps they are just bluffing to get more attendees... Or maybe another wild goose chase from Dia.”

I was unsure myself but I wasn’t the one who answered Arthur’s question.

“No,” a soft voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Matthew right behind me. I didn’t even know he was there... That was probably why he was hired as a deep cover operative. “I heard about this. The hope diamond is traveling across the country to get its new setting called ‘Embracing Hope,’ before it goes on display in the Smithsonian.”

“And besides,” Alfred said putting an arm on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s better than sitting on our asses waiting for Dia to make the next move.” 

“So what’s our orders-aru?” Yao said.

Francis looked at us. He took the poster from me and spent a moment to skim it. “According to this poster,” he said. “The dance is a masquerade mixer held at the convention center in three days time. I cannot give you orders at this point other than that we must prepare this dance. Wild goose chase or not, it is our only lead. And I intend to follow it. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” we all replied.

“Well then boys,” Francis said, a smirk plastered on his face. “I believe we are going to be attending a dance.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Allies to suit up before the big night.

We did some research, and something that the poster didn’t tell us was that this was a public event. But the dress code was black tie formal. So we had to get suits, not something that’s easy to do on short notice.

It took the entire three days to prepare for the mixer, and a lot of old favors. But in by three days even our “never-worn-a-suit-before” privates looked like well-bred aristocrats.

We each had our own tailored suit, thanks to my close friend who works as a fashion designer here in L.A. We went to him the morning we found out about the mixer.

Antonio was a little skeptical about giving us tailored tuxedos. But after around an hour of persuading, we got him to agree. We got the suits the morning of the dance.

When we opened the box, we found six suits with our names on them. Matthew suggested we try them on one at a time so we could make changes.

I was the first to try mine on.

I was in a light blue/off-white double-breasted coat and pants. I also received a red shirt button up shirt to go under it. Antonio wrote not to wear a tie, and to leave the coat unbuttoned. He said that it outlines a laid back feeling, and that he chose the color of the coat because it ‘brings out the blue in my eyes’. After seeing my suit, Alfred told me to tie back my hair... though I’m still debating about that.

Arthur was ‘elected’ to change next.

Arthur got a beige single-breasted coat and pants. Under it he had a light yellow dress shirt that highlighted his blond hair, and a red tie. After he finished changing, he went to the windowsill and picked a white Gardenia and put it in his lapel because he said it ‘completed the gentleman look’.

Alfred and Matthew went to change at the same time because they were brothers. Alfred came out first.

He was in an unbuttoned a dark red single-breasted black coat and black pants. He wore a white shirt, but he wore it slightly unbuttoned and his bright red tie was loose. Though when he got out Arthur immediately started buttoning and straightening his suit until it was crisp and very neat. To complete the look I gave him my red handkerchief to put in his coat pocket.

Then Matthew came out.

He was wearing a black single-breasted coat and pants. He wore a violet shirt, slightly lighter than his eyes, and a black tie to pull it all together. He looked like he put on a suit before, though some things were still out of place. His shirt and coat were slightly askew. I walked to him, sighing, and straightened his suit, but only slightly to keep his outfit to seem casual, but still very sophisticated.

Yao and Ivan went in at the same time since they knew each other since they were cage and street fighters. Ivan gave me his scarf before he went in.

Yao and Ivan came out at the same time.

Yao had his hair tied back. And surprisingly he actually knew how to put on a suit; I didn’t know that because I’ve never seen him in a suit. He had a dark gray single-breasted coat and matching pants. Under it he had a crisp white shirt and black tie. When he got out of the room he went directly to his desk and grabbed his sleek black gloves and put them on. It matched his image and just made him look badass. So I decided to let it slide (I usually HATE gloves with suits).

Ivan came out with a black coat, pants and a light red shirt. Though he looked uneasy... he looked around until his eyes fell on me. He made a beeline toward me. He stopped right in front of me and didn’t say anything, his eyes not making contact with mine. I looked at his scarf in my hands, then back at him. I pushed my hands toward him handing him his scarf. He quickly took it and wrapped it around his neck and muttered a quick and quiet ‘Thank you’ before walking away.

The next thing we had to take care of, were the masks. We each had our own with an ear and headset built in so we could stay in constant contact. The only down side was that they were extremely plain. It was simple, but when we put them on I had to admit, they looked very sophisticated with our suits.

I had a white mask that went well with my coat. Arthur had gold mask, similar to the color of his hair. Alfred a lighter gold color than Arthur’s but it was gold nonetheless. Canada had a brownish pink mask that highlighted his eyes. Both Alfred and Matthew both had a transparent prescription lenses so they didn’t have to wear their glasses. Yao had a dark brown mask darker than his hair and his eyes. Lastly Ivan had a regular brown mask that made his eyes seem to glow.

I looked at the clock. ‘16:30’. Three hours before the mixer started.

I took a deep breath. We’re ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Felicia meet their bosses to be briefed before the masquerade mixer.

“(Name)!” I yelled from downstairs. “Get your butt down here! We’re gonna’ be late!” I waited for (Name) to finish changing. I looked at the time. It was 6:00. We needed to be at the mixer by 7:00 to help the bosses ‘step up’. And Kuro didn’t like people being late.

I heard (Name)’s bedroom door close, and footstep coming down the stairs.

She was wearing the suit the bosses sent a week ago. They wanted her to wear it because she could wear her full black body suit under it without arising suspicion.

Her suit was a very sleek, traditional, silk black pinstriped single-breasted coat and pants. She wore a crisp white collared dress shirt, and a simple black tie. We pinned up her (h/l) (h/c) hair into a messy boy hair cut, and she flattened her chest using bandages. Her (e/c) eyes were put behind her simple black masquerade mask that she used during heist.

“It’s nice to see you Sarah,” (Name) said, lowering her voice to fit a full grown male. She walked to stand next to me. She extended a hand toward me. “You look nicer than usual.”

I looked down at my gradient, long, light blue dress matched with silver high heels. When I was walking around earlier, I noticed that it flowed behind me with my every movement. I had to give it to the bosses; they had an amazing style. My hair was put in a bun, and I gelled my curl down (that was one of the harder things I’ve done). 

“(Name),” I looked at her. “You don’t have to call me ‘Sarah’ now.”

She looked at me playfully and said, “Who is this (Name)? I am Sebastian Moore, your stepbrother and the heir to ‘Moore Industries,’ one of the more successful computer companies.” She said practically reciting our cover story. “And you are Sarah Moore, my stepsister for nearly three years now,” She feigned grief and leaned against the wall in a dramatic pose. “Oh sister, you must be mentally ill if you have forgotten me already.”

I nudged her in the arm, “Good show ‘Sebastian,’” I opened the door. “Now let’s go please.”

“Whatever you say sis,” she said coming out of her pose, taking the door from me to hold it open as I walked out of the house.

The sky was painted white with clouds; it looked like it was going to rain. The street was empty, luckily for us. I didn’t want the neighbors to see us like this. It might ruin our cover. 

I got in the back seat of the black Chrysler that the bosses had gotten for us, and (Name) followed shortly after. Our cover story made it so our parents taught ‘Sebastian’ how to drive, but in reality (Name) knew how to drive before I met her. She said that a professional stunt driver taught her in a past job. Though the details were never really revealed.

-Time skip-

We arrived at the convention center, where the dance is held, at 6:50. We looked around the parking lot, but the bosses’ car wasn’t there. (Name) suggested we look in the employee parking lot. When we walked to it the parking lot it was packed with cars. We walked around, unnoticed, looking for the bosses’ car. After around a minute or so I saw the bosses’ car, or at least ONE of them.

(Name) and I walked in the employees’ entrance. The employees were to busy to notice, or care that (Name) just walked in without a good reason, or identification. So we kept walking until we were at the room the bosses told us to go to when we got here. 

When we opened the door we saw a few tall, black suited bodyguards with the same uniform as the ones guarding the Hope Diamond.

“Don’t tell me,” I thought. “The bosses wanted us to steal it BEFORE the party? That would be when the diamond would be the most heavily guarded!”

(Name) said something in accent-less Dutch. I only knew a little Dutch but my mind translated it into something like ‘Here meet Lutz’. When the guards heard that they stepped aside, revealing a large VIP room with Lutz, Kuro, Luciano, and a few of the tech team staff that worked for our company, 2p!s Inc.

(Name) stepped right in, but I was a little less than excited to be in a room with only girls being (Name) and I.

“Thank you for coming so early girls,” Lutz said greeting us. We sat down across from him at a small coffee table. “Now down to business. Here are the blue prints of the convention center.” He put the blue prints on the table in front of him, pointed at a room behind the main ballroom. “This is the room where the diamond will be kept before it’s unveiling to the public. That is where you will find it (Name). At 8:20 exactly there will be a...” 

He paused looking for the right word. “A ‘power outage,’” He finally said. “It will last five minutes. That’s how long you have to take it (Name).”

(Name) looked serious, only nodding here and there. When Lutz was finished speaking (Name) said, “Did you bring anything else I might need?”

Lutz didn’t say anything at first; he waved over Kuro and said something in his ear. He went to back where the technicians sat and picked up his bag where he kept all of his weapons, like his bo (staff) and katana. Kuro dug through his bag. He took out a watch threw across the room to Lutz. I thought the watch would hit the wall and shatter, but Lutz, being Lutz, lifted his arm caught it in mid-air, but just barely.

“Danke Kuro,” Lutz said not looking up. “This watch will signal your getaway driver to go directly to you. Once you have the diamond escape as soon as possible, after the job of course. But Felicia,” He turned to me. “You will keep both of your cover stories up by staying at the convention center after the heist. Say that your ‘brother’ had to go take care of your father.”

(Name) put on the watch, and looked down at the fashionable leather watch. “It’s 7:15,” She said standing up. “We better go.”

We both stood up and exited the room.

“Brother,” I said, already starting to go into character.

“Yes?” (Name) said turning her head as we walked through the now empty hallway.

“Do you think we’re ready for tonight?”

(Name) smiled as she held the door open as I walked out. Once we were both outside, out of earshot of all the employees, she said.

“For the sake of you and me,” we stopped by the car to ‘arrive’ at the dance in 15 minutes. I stepped in the car and sat down. (Name) went in the front seat and started the car. “I hope we are.”

Then we drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew fights and fires people over a dollar.

I arrived without the team 15 minutes before the mixer started. No one really noticed me, though I practically walked through the front door. I took off my suit and mask was neatly folded in my black “athletic” bag, and I was in a T-shirt and jeans. I walked through the crowd straight to the back room.

When I got to the back room, there were at least 20 security guards standing around the diamond. 20 guards was rather impressive, well this is the hope diamond. 

But 20 guards weren’t enough to stop Dia.

I walked along the wall of the room, not noticed by the guards. I walked to a corner of the room, and took out my laptop and put it on the table. I plugged it in and sent a signal to the team to check the electronics trough my computer. I sat back and let my bro handle the rest. I watched the computer run diagnostics.

“Hey!” one of the guards said pointing at me, catching the attention of the rest of the security agents. It was about time I was in the room for around five minutes now. “What are you doing here? You can’t be in here.”

My hand went to my pocket, and pulled out my wallet. I opened it and started to go through the contents.

“You planning to bribe us?” Another guard asked in a strong southern drawl.

Three of the guards took the bait, “Only if you pay me a boat load,” one said as they stepped forward, holding out their hands. I placed an American one-dollar bill in one of their hands, and waited for a reaction.

The one I handed it to looked at his hand and the dollar was crush in his fist. He looked back up at me, threateningly. “Is this some kind of jo-?”

He never got to finish his sentence.

I stood up and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to one of the corrupted security guards, I hit him in the jaw and he hit the floor. I could tell he was out cold. I landed, and got my bearings.

The other two guards took fighting stances. One of them was very slim and wore a furious expression. The other was very big-boned and at least 6’1”. He had a mixed expression, half anger, and half confusion. 

Yao once told my brother and me that when given a choice, take down the stronger opponent first. Ivan then told us to think and observe before advancing, and that looks aren’t everything.

I decided who was going down first.

I looked at the slimmer guard, and he put up his fists in defense. He advanced, leaving the larger guard behind.

Big mistake.

I waited until he took the first strike. His fist sailed straight toward me. I caught right in front of me. I slipped behind him, taking his arm with me. I pushed his back away from me, and his arm down. His face was twisted in an expression of pure shock and pain. While he was off balance, I tripped his legs and let him go. He hurtled forward, hitting his head on the floor. I kneeled down and looked at him. He was still breathing. 

Two down, one to go.

I turned to the big man. He saw the whole thing, and he was shocked. I stood up and charged. 

He didn’t see that coming.

The rest was easy. I remembered my lesson about pressure points and how to use them against someone. I poked, punched and kicked my way through the next minute or so. The big man fell with a deafening “Thud”. Out cold. 

I looked at the rest of the guards. Half of the men had their gun were trained on me, the other half was behind them, guarding the diamond in a neat “Double wall” formation. If I (or any other intruder) some how got through the first ‘wall’, there would be another batch of guards waiting or it. At least they’re trained.

I walked back toward my bag and dug through its contents. I pulled out a small leather casing and walked back to the guards.

I opened the casing revealing my identification, my signature, and gold badge. The guards stared with awe.

“I am Matthew Williams, F.B.I.,” I said seriously. “My team and I received in tell that there might be a robbery tonight. So I came here to double check the system.”

I heard a guard sigh. I turned my head to see a girl with short blonde hair with a red ribbon in it and lively green eyes. “You could have just told us you know,” she said.

I shrugged “I like weeding out the weak ones.” I heard my computer ‘bing,’ and I went to check it. I looked back at them, “Everything looks fine,” I unplugged the computer and the laptop and plug back in my bag. I nodded toward the security guards. “Thank you for your co-operation.”

“You didn’t have to this,” a guard said, he had silver hair and red eyes. “We’re so awesome we can handle this!” He smiled.

I walked to the exit, “I know but my team and I would like to check,” I was about to leave when I pointed to the unconscious bodies and added, “And I would fire those three.” Then I was closed door behind me.

I decided to take the employee exit out of the building and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly I saw a man and a woman exit one of the rooms. The man had (h/c) hair and the woman had brown hair. I hid in one of the hallways and waited (and hoped) for one of them to speak.

“Brother?” I heard a girlish voice say, I guessed that it was the brown-haired woman.

“Yes?” A different lower voice said, probably the man.

“Do you think we’re ready for tonight?”

I heard the door open, and I started to tail them. They were always in earshot, though they never noticed me. They walked through the parking lot.

“For the sake of you and me,” the man finally said as he stopped walking.

I tried getting a good look at their faces, but I couldn’t without them finding me following them.

They went in a black Chrysler, the girl in the back, and the man in the front. I hid behind a yellow buggy, and I turned up my hearing aid (I use for ease-dropping on conversations) and heard the male say “I hope we are.” Then I heard the roaring of the engine as they drove off.

I turned off my aid and headed back to the convention center.

 

-Time Skip brought to you by KyraP-

 

I told the rest of the team about the man and the woman from the parking lot, and they told me they weren’t shocked. But I could tell from their voice they were

I knew we would need to keep an eye out for those two, along with the rest of the guests.

It was ten minutes until the party, and we needed to be discreet but still show up on time. I changed into my suit and found a nice observing spot until the dance stared.

I picked a spot above the stage. I could see everything, but no one could see me. When I was up there I noticed the three men that I fought earlier walk through the ballroom. They were definitely angry. I couldn’t help but laugh, but then I remembered.

That jerk still had my dollar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mixer begins.

I walked in the dance, and the room was packed with people. People were chatting, ballroom dancing, and generally having a good time. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong. 

The ballroom was decorated very elegantly. The main colors of the decorations were royal blue and silver. It was probably themed on the Hope diamond. Across the dance floor was a bar, they served everything from beer to wine to whiskey. 

“A nice drink would be nice,” I thought. I quickly shook my head, pushing away the thought. “I’m not here to have to have fun.” I told myself, “I have a mission here.”

I turned and walked away so I wouldn’t be tempted. I scanned the crowd, looking for any suspicious activity. No one seemed too fidgety or nervous. Though I did see Francis flirting with a bunch of young rich girls... That was pretty suspicious. 

“Hawkeye, come in,” I heard my com-link go off, and I pushed the button so I could speak back. Luckily my, friends Heracles and Sadiq that designed and programmed the masks, made the masks so the button to speak to the team didn’t have to be held. I went into a crowd of people so I could look like I wasn’t alone and talking to myself (Though that is kind of what I’m doing).

“Hawkeye here,” I responded.

“Big Brother here.” I looked around, and Francis abandoned his little harem and now by the bar have a glass of wine with Arthur.

“Is it really a good idea to have a drink with Gentleman?” I asked, he couldn’t hold down hos liquor if his life depended on it.

“I’m only drinking water Hawkeye,” Arthur came in on the com-link. “I should be fine.”

“Enough of that,” Francis said. “Hawkeye, do you see that man and woman over there talking to the chief of police and that little girl?” I looked around and I saw Chief Zwingli speaking with a man and a woman, a little girl by his side.

“Yeah, what about them?”

“Go over there and make conversation with Chief Zwingli. Wait for him to introduce you to the pair, approach, do not apprehend. I repeat, approach, do not apprehend.”

“Roger that big bro.”

I looked around and made my way all the way around the dance floor before I got to Chief Zwingli. I met him before back at the station with the head detectives Felicia Vargas and Eduard von Bock.

The pair he was talking he was talking to definitely was the pair Matthew told us before.

“Hello Chief Zwingli. It’s a surprise to see you here,” I said walking toward him and his little group. He turned in my direction. And waved to me... It was more of a ‘Hey come over here now,’ movement in retrospect.

“Ah! Agent Jones!” He said extending his hand, and I firmly shook it. “It’s surprise seeing you here as well. Is the rest of your team here?”

“Nah!” I said laughing. “They’re probably sleeping back in the hotel room.” 

“How about your head detectives?”

“No they both elected not to come, some other black and whites are here though.”

The little girl hid behind the chief. She was wearing a red dress, and had cute innocent green eyes, like Vash’s (the green part not the cute/innocent part). She wore her hair short in the fashion also like his, but wore a purple ribbon it her hair. She was probably only 8.

“Now who is this little one?” I asked. I crouched down so I met her at eyelevel. She gripped he brother’s dress pants. “I’m Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Alfred. What’s your name?”

“L-Lili Zwingli,” She stuttered. “N-Nice to meet you Mr. Alfred.”

I stood up and made a pouty face at Chief Zwingli. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a little sister?”

“I didn’t think it was necessary information.”

“It was completely necessary!” I sighed and looked at the man and woman. They looked very amused at this entire conversation.

“Oh I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.” I smiled and extended my hand. “I am Agent Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Alfred.”

“Why did you say your real name Hawkeye?” Arthur came in on my com-link. 

“Shoot,” I thought. “I forgot to turn it off! I hope no one heard Arthur.” The man and woman didn’t seem disturbed.

“It is very nice to meet you Mr. Jones, I am Sarah Moore,” the woman said putting her hand in mine but not for a handshake.

“Kiss her hand, git!” Arthur said.

“Thanks,” I said quietly and I kissed her hand, she giggled in return. She must have only been around 16. But her taste in fashion was exquisite (Just because I’m not Francis doesn’t mean I have no sense in fashion), she wore a light blue dress and her mask was light blue and feathery. 

When I extended my hand toward the man I could easily tell he was scowling at me through his mask.

“Shit, I hope that wasn’t his date.” Matthew came in my com-link I looked around and saw him nearby chatting with Yao. I eyed him and he shrugged, a smug look on his face.

“Thanks Maple,” I said quietly. “That makes me feel a whole lot better.”

He took my hand and shook it firmly. “I am Sebastian Moore, Sarah’s brother.”  
Her brother. Well I feel a bit better, but only a bit.

“Sebastian’s father is the head of Moore Industries,” Chief Zwingli added. Moore Industries was a computer company that sold computers to specially selected, high-class, businesses. I’ve never actually seen their computers before.

“I’ll run a background check,” Ivan said.

“Thank you Dmitri-aru,” Yao said to Ivan through the com-link.

“Moore industries?” I asked to ‘Sebastian’. “I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never seen any of their computers.”

“Moore industries’ computers are for more of a private, high-class businesses than for personal use.” Sebastian said. He leaned toward me and whispered “Or at least that’s what my father tells me. I think it’s because he’d rather not be judged against bigger companies like Mac or Dell.” He faked a cough leaned away as if he didn’t say a thing. I chuckled slightly.

I made light conversation with the Chief, his little sister, Sarah, and Sebastian. I asked what it was like to live in their household (It sounded very different than a single father who was constantly away). They asked questions about me. I gave very vague answers like ‘Not really’ or ‘It really isn’t that interesting.’ After around 8:00 the Chief was called away on ‘Officer business’ and left with his sister.

I was getting antsy. The diamond was to be unveiled to the public in 30 minutes. I hoped to god that Ivan was right about this. And if Dia did show up, she didn’t steal it in the public eye. That would cause problems for a lot of people. Me included. I had to keep my guard up. But I still chatted with Sarah and Sebastian. 

I spoke with them until Sebastian’s phone rang. He excused himself and said that it was from his father. Sebastian spoke with him for a couple of minutes, until he hung up and came back.

“I’m sorry Alfred, my father is having...” he paused thinking of the right word. “Mental crisis.” He finally decided, “I will be taking my leave now.” He started walking away.

“Brother?” Sarah said catching his arm to stop him. “Am I not going with you?”

“No Sarah, you know this. Father wants you to be the next face of Moore industries, so it is important to show your face at every public event. While I will be-”

“The next brains... I know. Fine, I’ll just stay here.” She sighed, and then looked at me. She smiled and said, “At least I will get to talk to Alfred some more.”

Sebastian looked uneasy by this comment. He whispered something to Sarah, and she looked disappointed, then nodded. Then shook hands with me and said his goodbyes.

Sarah and I chatted for a couple minutes. Well, it was more like she spoke. I listened. I was about to excuse myself and clear her from the suspect list.

That’s when the lights went out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackout sends people into a panic. The Allies must remain calm, else lose Dia.

I could barely see a thing. I heard people panicking all around, but the security guards got everyone calmed down. Or at least that’s what I heard.

I was on full alert.

“Allies,” Francis came in through the com-link. “What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Arthur responded. “We saw no tampering with the electrics.”

“Kazhdyy!” Ivan yelled in the com-link

“What is it Ivan?” I asked.

“We all know what 2p! Inc. is right?”

“You mean that criminal organization that all of the F.B.I. is looking for?” Arthur yelled above the chaos.

“Da!” Ivan replied.

“What about them?” I asked.

“It seems like that Moore Industries’ premier client is 2p! Inc. And you know what else?”

“Get on with it Dmitri!” Francis demanded.

“The Founder of Moore Industries has no offspring! He is a single man, and plans to hire a new CEO once he decides to retire!”

“Wait!” Francis yelled. “Hawkeye! Where is Sebastian right now?”

“He left to see his father around a half an hour ago!”

“Okay team we have to split up if we want to keep the diamond safe.” Francis took up his captain’s role once more. “Each of use will survey a wing or exit of the building. Hawkeye, you have east wing. Maple: north entrance. Beijing: west wing. Dmitri: south entrance. Gentleman: employee exit. And I will stay in the scout ballroom and help with damage control. Effective immediately!”

We all ran to our posts and waited.

Waited for Dia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hope Diamond is now in your clutches... But someone is on your tail.

8:20: The lights went out right on time.

Five minutes.

You slinked out of the hidden room and made your way to the room where the diamond was kept.

Four minutes.

You threw a gas bomb that was whisper silent. You heard all the guards fall and put on a small gas mask, only the size of your mouth, to make sure you didn’t pass out from the gases.

Four minutes, thirty seconds.

You picked up the Hope Diamond and stowed in your pocket. You stepped over the bodies of the unconscious guards, and were about to exit the room. You heard footsteps. You froze in place. You needed to find a way out.

Three minutes.

You heard the steps from the right and bolted to the left and ran as fast your legs could carry you. You didn’t know where your body was going, as long as it was away from that room.

Two minutes.

You only had a couple of moments to catch your breath. You looked for a map to figure out where you are. You knew where the getaway car was on the south side of the building; you hoped that you were near there.

In the dim light you saw the ‘You are here’ star in the dim moonlight. And you could barely read the markings. Once you did you heard footsteps getting louder and nearer to you.

You made a bolt for it.

One minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next five chapters are pathways for individual chapters with one of the Allies.


	19. America Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred catches his doll. His doll is not happy about it.

I was running down the halls of the east wing in a high-speed pursuit. On foot.

“Hey!” a voice came from behind me. “Stop!” I looked behind me and one of the agents was hot on my tail.

I could barely made out the figure of the hit man. His straight blonde hair was shining in the moon light, combed neatly to the side, bobbing with every stride he took. But the strange curl never seemed to go down, like Felicia’s. He took off his mask. Quickly exchanging it for his glasses, letting me get a glimpse of his blue eyes. 

He was gaining quickly. I had to lose him. I made sharp turns in an attempt to try to lose him.

I stood in an entrance of two hallways; I instinctively took the right one and ran through the darkness, my pursuer gaining. I ran for what seemed like hours, and made a quick stop. The hallway lead to a dead end, but there was a door leading to an office.

I stepped in the large office. I looked around for a good hiding place. There was a large window, a cluttered office desk, and a large bookshelf. Other than that the room was relatively empty. The only thing large enough to hide myself was the bookshelf. I looked through the selves and saw an opening just big enough for my body behind it. I just hid myself just before I heard the door open and gently close.

“I know you’re in here,” He sang out walking around the room, getting dangerously close to me. “Dia, you can’t from me for very long.”

I heard drawers, cabinets open and close, and the curtains being pulled back.

“Wait, the curtains!” I thought. “If I hurry I can make a break for it. It’s my only chance of escaping before the end of the blackout.”

I peeked out and didn’t see him anywhere between the door and me. It was a straight shot. All I had to do was sprint, and hope he didn’t see me too soon.

I ran toward the door and was about to get out, but he was a step ahead of me.

I heard footsteps coming from behind. When I reached the door I was about to turn the doorknob, a hand reached and grabbed it before me. I turned around and saw him standing right behind me, my back was touching his torso. He leaned toward me right by my ear.

“You really thought that you could escape from me that easily?” He whispered. His arms wrapped firmly around me, and his head went into the crook of my neck. He pressed his lips firmly on my neck. I struggled to break free, but his arms were tight around my waist. I heard him chuckle as his grip got tighter. His wrists were digging into my waist. It was kind of painful. I let out a pained moan. I felt his lips curve into a smile.

“The more you squirm, the more it’ll hurt Doll,” he said chuckling.

Okay, that’s where I drew the line.

My adrenaline was pumping as I kicked him in the leg. He let out a strangled groan. He let me go and stepped back, and left himself open for an attack. I quickly went for a high kick straight to his jaw. I made a direct hit, and heard another grunt from him. I was about to run out of the room, when the lights flickered back on. I turned around to see if he was still distracted. 

He was holding his jaw, making sure it was still whole. He looked at me and smirked. He straightened his back, and took a defensive stance.

“Hmph. My turn.” He said as he advanced.

He threw a couple punches that I quickly blocked. But soon he saw an opening and took it. He hit me on my neck right below my jaw. I felt a shooting pain in my neck and I staggered back. I held my neck; luckily he didn’t break skin. He took out a pair of handcuffs and unlocked the holster for a 9mm handgun.

I scowled. The pain was retreating as I unsheathed my favorite black undergod dagger. I gripped the handle and charged him. He mouth curled up in a devilish grin as he lifted his hand. 

At first I had didn’t know what he was up to. But when I figured it out, it was too late. His hand brushed my arm, my dragger drawing a bit of his blood. He flicked his wrist, twisting it over my arm and grabbed my own. He flipped my arm toward the inside of my torso, causing an extreme pain in my arm and shoulder. Then using the other hand put his palm on the flat side of the blade, and pushed out of my hand. It skid across the floor to the other side of the room. He looked at me for a reaction. I was surprised and angry at the same time. 

But before I could react, he leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. I was truly shocked my adrenaline increased at least tenfold. My mind was racing, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I felt his hand snake around my waist pulling my body closer to him. I felt his other hand grab both of my hands, and pull them behind me. I felt something hard sliding around my wrist. I didn’t know what he was doing, until I heard the sound of two pieces of metal locking together.

“This bastard!” I thought. “He kissed me so he could handcuff me!”

I tried to pull away, but the hand he that was locking me with immediately went up to my neck and held me there. I felt blood rush to my face. I would never have guessed that the man trying to bring me to justice; would steal my first kiss right from under me. He soon separated his lips from mine and we both gasped for air. He still held me close to him, refusing to let go.

“You bastard,” I said panted. “Did you do that all that so you could handcuff me while I was distracted?”

He chuckled, breathing heavily. “Well there’s that,” He said catching his breath. He took off my mask, and let it fall to the floor. “And I didn’t want my beautiful Doll to elude me again.”

I felt my face flush, as his face got closer to mine once again. He was only three inches away from my face when I heard the door open from behind me. He looked to see who it was.

“H-Hawkeye?” A voice came from behind me. I tried to turn around to see who it was, but his hand gripped my chin so I couldn’t.

“What do you want Gentleman? I’m kind of busy.” He said, looking above my head at the intruder.

“Ah yes. D-do what you like. Meet us at home-base within an hour.” The door shut behind him.

He looked back at me and grinned devilishly.

“Now,” he said leaning closer. “Where were we?”


	20. England Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, an ex-assassin and a current thief walk into a bar. Wait no, not a bar. A janitors closet.

I ran through the employee entrance as fast as I could. But my pursuer was only a few steps behind me.

There was only a few corridors that lead into VIP rooms like the one Lutz and the others were in. I could probably hide there. Even if I didn’t make it out before the blackout ended, I wouldn’t be noticed or captured because everyone wouldn’t be organized enough to conduct a man-hunt. And the guards, who probably were organized enough, wouldn’t wake up for the next 15-20 minutes. All I had to do was lose him.

I looked behind me, and saw I that he still only a few steps behind me, but still couldn’t grab me. My energy was going really quickly. I knew if I slowed down even a little, game over.

I was nearly halfway down the hallway when I saw an open door leading into the employees’ break room. I could hide myself in there, then escape in the chaos. As long as I escaped before the cops arrived. Now was not the time for thinking everything through. Adrenaline energized the body, not especially the mind.

“But I can’t just turn into the room,” I thought. “He’ll follow me right in with me.”

I suddenly had an idea. It was risky and purely on timing and luck. Though it’s not like the fates and I never met before. I ran down the hallway, and paused in front of the employees break room. I silently prayed that I would get out of this free, and alive. I turned to my pursuer, who wore a confused expression on his handsome face. He stopped a few steps behind me, but not within arms’ reach.

This was the first time I actually saw him up close. I met him briefly back in his hotel room, though I never heard him speak or seen him up close (If you don’t count profile pictures). I took the time to take in his every feature. He had lively green eyes that glowed in the dim moonlight. His shaggy blonde hair had a nice sheen to it, though it was obvious he didn’t necessarily care about his hair. He had large bushy eyebrows, but in his profile picture they looked a lot bigger. People say the camera adds 10 pounds... I wonder if that’s the same for eyebrows. Overall he was pretty good looking...

“Snap out of it (Name)!” I told myself. “Don’t become attracted to the enemy! That’s Felicia’s forte.”

While I was mentally scolding myself, Arthur (I believe that what his name was, according to his profile) was advancing. It was now or never.

He was almost right in front of me. I took a defensive stance. He chuckled lightly.

“You want to be like that?” He smirked. “Fine.”

He threw the first punch. I easily dodged it. There was a slight pause where he was open to attack. I leaned closer, and roundhouse kicked him right in the jaw. He was thrown back and skidded across the tiled floor. I ran into the employee break room and closed the door behind me. I turned the deadbolt to lock anyone from coming in. Only the janitors had keys to the break room, and they had the day off today.

I sighed and sank to the floor. “Thank goodness,” I thought. “Now the only way he get in is if he had the ke-“ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound a key sliding into a lock. The light would turn on any second now. And he had the key!

I got up and ran away from the door. I saw it slowly open, and some blonde hair snuck past the door.

“Hello poppet,” He said sweetly. He closed the door behind him and locked it behind him. The lights flickered on, and my chance of escaping him flew out of the window. “Did you miss me?” He said smirking

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

He frowned in a playful ‘puppy-dog-face’ like fashion. “Well you don’t have to be so cruel about it.” He went right up to me. I backed up until I was right up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of me. Trapping me.

“Oh, so that’s his play...” I thought. “Well two can play at that game.”

“Well,” I said. “If I told you ‘I missed you’, that would mean there would be a special relationship between us.”

He leaned forward. “Isn’t there? I can see something special between us.”

“I’m pretty sure the isn’t.”

“Maybe I seeing the not too distant future?”

“Oh, now your fortune teller?” By now our faces were mere inches apart. Every time he spoke I felt his breath tickle my cheek.

“No. But your eyes are telling me the whole story.”

He leaned forward until his lips touched mine. I was expecting him to make a move, but not this. Assassins were never the most romantic people on the planet (Trust me, I know from experience), so I was surprised to find that he was an excellent kisser.

Though I suppose this is where he got his assassin code name, “The black rose” or “The Gentleman”. I remember Lutz telling me about him. He got his name because he would first befriend his target (Romantically or otherwise). Then the rest is history.

My mind was racing a mile a minute as he kissed me. He finally broke away. And we both gasped for air.

“Now,” he panted. “Was that so hard?”

I didn’t know what to say, so I did the second best thing. I leaned forward and kissed him again. I could tell he was pretty stunned. It was kind of awkward. I was about to break away when he pulled me toward him, and deepened the kiss. I could tell that this might go on for a while. Though I didn’t really see anything wrong with that.

I heard the door unlocked. He broke the kiss and turned toward the door. I looked at the door as well. But before they entered the room, he grabbed my neck and pressed my head against his chest. They couldn’t see my face and I couldn’t see them.

I heard a heavily accented voice laugh. “Gentleman! I didn’t know you had it in you! Who would have thought Anglais would have a naughty side.”

“Go away you damn frog! Can’t you see that I’m busy?” He responded to the intruder.

“Sorry Anglais, I’ll be outside.”

“No! Don’t stay outside! Go back to base!”

“Fine Gentleman.” I heard the door open. “Oh and bring your lady friend back to base, oui?”

He looked at me and smirked, “I plan to.” 

The door closed and locked behind him. I moved my head so I was facing him. “This guy...” I thought angrily.

He leaned toward me and chuckled.

“Shall we continue?”


	21. China Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wang Yao proceeds to piss off an entire Mafia.

I ran down the west wing as fast as my legs could carry me. I was nearing the end of the west wing. I looked at the man chasing me. The man Felicia met was chasing me. Otherwise known as Wang Yao. 

We were running down the hallway when the lights turned back on. I blinked a couple of times to become adjusted to the light. I saw the west exit a few meters in front of me. I looked behind me and grinned. He looked stunned and slowed down slightly. He picked up the pace nearly instantly. 

I ran to the door and grabbed the handle. I was flung back from my own inertia. I saw behind me that he was coming to a quick stop. I opened the door and bolted outside. He came out after me a few seconds after me. I went toward the south exit where I was supposed to meet my getaway car. But to get there from out here I had to go through alleyways and dead ends that I surveyed earlier. 

I came up to my first alleyway, and made a sharp turn into it. There was a wall about seven feet tall at the end of it connecting the convention center and the theater box office. I went toward the wall of the convention center. When I got a foot away from it I launched myself up and over the wall. I landed back first on the hood of a pickup truck.

“Shit, that hurt,” I thought. I pulled myself off the hood and leaned against the wall. “I can take a quick breather. There is no way he could get up that wall easily.”

“Did you miss me?” A voice said from above me. I turned to see Yao sitting on the wall; his legs were dangling just above me.

I stood up, ready to run. “Not really,” I said bluntly. He jumped down. He leaned toward me.

“Well that wasn’t very nice-aru.”

“Oh, sorry. I don’t plan make a habit to be especially nice to the man who plans to send me to jail.”

He chuckled. His hand dived for my wrist. I stepped back avoiding the attack. I ran to the next alleyways. I ran through them with ease. Avoiding overflowing dumpsters, and the occasional stray cat.

I reached the last alleyway and stopped suddenly. In the alleyway were nine men. And they didn’t look exactly like a friendly bunch. By the expensive suits they were wearing, I could tell they were part of the mafia.

“Ciao bella,” one of the men said. He had an expensive Italian suit and a curl on the left side of his head. “What brings you here?”

I was about to run the other direction. When Yao appeared in the only exit out of the alleyway. He raised a 9mm handgun.

“Shit,” I said under my breath. The men immediately raised their weapons toward Yao and I. 

“Ora, non c'è bisogno di lottare,” I said using the little Italian Felicia taught me. I held my arms out between the two groups. I knew if either if them wanted to fight, I would be forced to choose a side or caught in the middle. Neither of those options sound very good.

“Nej, det finns ett behov av att,” A tall blonde man said. Only knowing a little Swedish, my mind translated it to something like ‘No, there is a reason to.’ He stood up straight, the streetlights reflecting off of his glasses. He unsheathed a black savage dagger. A sharp blade with a cruel jagged edge. He started to advance. I unsheathed my favorite undergod dagger. He scowled at me.

“Now Oxenstierna, there’s no need to kill them so soon,” The Italian said. The Swedish man looked at him. The Italian was obviously the leader. He sheathed his dagger, and leaned against the wall, eying Yao and I.

“Sorry about that bella, signore,” The Italian said. “My colleagues have a hard time understanding the concept of manners. We are polite criminals.”

“Polite criminals,” Yao scoffed. “There’s no such thing-aru.” I looked at him with a ‘Did you really just say that?’ face. He shrugged. “It’s true-aru.”

I sighed and thought, “His attitude is going to get us both killed.”

“I would watch your mouth signore,” The Italian snarled. His hand gripped his gun harder. “We don’t respect cattive maniere here.” He took a deep breath and looked at me. “You seem very polite bella. Why are with this uomo rude?”

“Oh. He’s not with me,” I said and turned to face Yao. “That’s probably the farthest from the truth.

“Well then bella. Meet my men.” Their faces were barely visible. “There’s il bastardo, Antonio Fernandez.” He motioned at a man with brown hair and green eyes.

“Hola.” Antonio said holding up his hand in a passive wave.

“Mio fratello, Feliciano Vargas.” Feliciano could have been the other Italian’s twin brother. Except his curl was on the opposite side of his head. 

“Ciao.” Feliciano said passively.

“Matthias Køhler, Tino Väinämöinen, Emil Steilsson, Lukas Bondevik, and you already met Berwald Oxenstierna.” He looked at five blondes that didn’t even bother to greet me. “They’re kind of cold.” 

He paused for a moment, “And then there’s him.” I looked at a man with jagged blonde hair, and a scar on his forehead. “When he joined us he didn’t bother to tell us his name. So I we all call him T.C.”

He turned to me and bowed. “And I am Lovino Vargas.”

“N’ th’ were all aqu’nted,” Berwald said in a heavy accent. He was obviously becoming impatient. “Cou’d ‘e ‘ill ‘em no’?”

“Si,” Lovino replied. He grabbed me by the chin. “Kill the maschio. I have plans for bella.” 

The group all smiled deviously. Lovino dragged me by the hand out of the line of fire. I saw the men raised their guns to open fire. All of the guns trained at Yao.

“Wait,” I said to Lovino. I remembered Yao’s file. If I was able to change the game up, He had a chance of surviving, and I escaping. “If you open fire the whole neighborhood will hear you, even if you do have silencers. Do you really want to risk being caught just to shoot him?”

He waivered. Thinking about my statement. He obviously didn’t think that he was being tricked. “Don’t open fire on that man,” he yelled to his men. “Kill him the old fashion way.”

They carefully stashed their guns away. I looked at Yao, who also was putting his gun away. He nodded to me understanding my plan. I smiled. The only way for either of us to get out is to work together.

Whether we liked it or not.

I smiled at Yao and motioned that he could make the first advance. He smiled and took the opportunity. He ran toward Berwald first. Berwald was aware of the on coming attack. He took a stance to punch Yao. But as soon as fist extended toward him, Yao caught it. And Berwald was sent flying to the floor. He landed hard and let out a strangled groan.

“This bastard!” T.C. yelled with a heavy Dutch accent. “Where did he learn to fight?”

Yao looked at T.C. T.C. sprinted straight toward him. Yao took a stance. Poor T.C. He took a powerful spinning roundhouse kick to the face. He fell to the ground with a deafening ‘thud’.

Lovino looked at me. His face was morphed from the polite man I met earlier, to an angry mafia leader. He grabbed my shoulders and held them firmly. “Did you know that this was going to happen signorina?”

“Sorry Lovino,” I said breaking free from his grip. I gave him a powerful hook kick to the neck. He held his neck firmly and stumbled back. “But no matter how much I disagree with him,” I delivered a kick directly to his jaw that sent him flying to the ground. I checked his pulse. He was alive but unconscious. “I’m on his side this time.”

I looked at the other mafia members. They have taken their weapons out, assorted daggers of all different faces of the earth. All were pointed it at Yao and I. I took out my Undergod dagger once again. I smirked. Time for these bastards to see what a REAL criminal can do.

Yao was faced against Tino, Lukas, and Feliciano. I faced Antonio, Matthias, and Emil.

I smiled. They thought they had the upper hand. They were wrong.

We did.

Emil advanced first. It was obvious he didn’t know what he was doing. He held his knife in an awkward position. He aligned his body with mine. I saw dozens of possibilities of what could happen. Ranging from minor injury to an instant, painless, death. 

He lunged toward me. The way someone would when fencing. I deflected his attack quickly. His dagger skid across the darkened pavement. His face was grim, but quickly turned into a cruel grin. He had a horrible poker face.

I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around. Matthias tried to go around for a behind attack. His dagger was aimed was where my heart was. I dived out of the way. I rolled safely out of the way. I heard a strangled cry. I looked at the scene. Matthias’s dagger lodged in Emil’s shoulder. Blood soaked through his suit (Which is why I don’t where expensive outfits during a job. They’re easily stained, and hard to move in.).

The Dane and Spaniard moved in to help Emil. It gave me the perfect opportunity to attack. I snuck up on Matthias. Once I was behind him I delivered a palm strike to the ears. He was knocked out instantly. The Spaniard backed up. I turned toward Emil. He flinched. I took him out by hitting his pressure points. He laid on the ground, unconscious.

The Spaniard readied himself to attack. It was obvious that he had experience with a dagger. He lunged toward me. I barely escaped his attack. We spent what seemed like hours in a close range dance of death. We were stuck in a never-ending tie.

I looked toward Yao. He was also grappling with Feliciano. My energy was depleting. A little more of this and I would be done. I couldn’t handle much more. I was about to lose the fight, when I heard a gun being fired. Antonio stepped back in pain. He gripped in his shoulder blood seeping out of the fresh wound. I looked toward the roof and saw one of Yao’s teammates with an m50 rifle. He was taking aim toward Feliciano. I heard another gunshot. Feliciano fell to the ground. Blood seeping from his right leg.

“Yao!” The teammate said.

“Thanks Ivan-aru!” Yao yelled.

“I’ll get some back up.” Ivan ran into the building, leaving the rifle behind.

I walked toward Yao and held out my hand for a handshake. He took my hand and shook it firmly. But before I could blink, there was a handcuff around my wrist. He turned me a round to cuff my other hand. I chuckled. His goals didn’t change through that whole encounter.

“You know,” Yao said from behind me. “If the circumstances were different, I think we could’ve been a good team-aru.”

I laughed. “Yeah, me a cop. That’s like a drug dealer paying for rehab.”

He sighed. “You know what I mean.”

I turned to face him. But I didn’t know how close he was to me. Our lips accidently touched. We stayed like that for a few, very awkward, moments. I turned back around. I heard him chuckle.

“I certainly think you know what I mean-aru.” He said.

I felt my face flush, as I said, “Yeah, sure. W-whatever.”

He turned me around. “You can be so un-cute-aru.”

He smashed his lips into mine. He was defiantly not an amateur. His lips expertly moved against mine. This lasted for a minute or so until a voice interrupted us.

“Yao! You know that you’re not supposed to be doing that, Da?” A voice said from the front of the alleyway. Yao separated from me and turned toward the voice

“I-Ivan! Can you go away for a little while-aru?”

“Tochno!” The voice replied. “Just meet us at HQ, Da?”

“Xíng!” Yao looked back at me as the intruder ran down the street. “Now, Fēngmì. Where were we?”


	22. Canada Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew shows the reader that a romance like theirs' doesn't have to be cliche, and Alfred's ego gets hit by his younger brother.

I ran down the hallway toward the north exit, the constant sound of footsteps behind me. I only had a few more seconds before the lights turn back on, only a few more seconds to escape. I ran down the hallway as fast as I possibly could. I didn’t know how far he was behind me. 

I looked behind me. There was no one there. I stopped in my tracks. Soon only silence filled the empty halls. I looked around. “Did I lose him?” I thought. “Where could he have gone?”

The lights flickered on. I walked leisurely toward the exit. I looked out for any security guards. But I constantly found my mind wandering to the person who was chasing me. He couldn’t have vanished into thin air. Where could he be?

“Though it’s not that I care or any thing,” I said aloud. “It just my job a billion times easier.”

“Well that hurts mon Cheri,” I heard a voice say. I looked around for the source of it, but there was no one around. I started to walk a little faster. I was only a few meters away from the exit. 

“Where are going my little maple leaf?” the voice said again. I stopped. “You want to leave so quickly? We just started.”

“Who are you?” I asked. “Or better question WHERE are you?” I saw a little movement in the corner of my eye.

“Those are some good questions my dear.” More movement. I quickly unsheathed my black undergod dagger. “Don’t you feel safe with me?”

I chuckled; two could play at this game. “Well to be honest, I’ll have to say ‘no.’”

A man appeared right in front of me. I stepped back in shock, but I tripped and fell to the floor. I propped myself on my elbows to stand back up, but he tripped my elbow with his foot. I fell back to the floor, not bothering to try again. It was pointless. 

He smirked as he crouched down to reach my eye level. “That’s a good choice... The best you made so far.” By now he was hovering right over me. His long curl was tickling my upper lip. I squirmed, unfamiliar to the feeling of something touching my lips. He smiled see my discomfort. He leaned toward until the tips of our noses were touching.

“H-hey,” I stuttered. “Don’t you think this is kind of strange?”

“What do mean?” he asked teasingly.

“I mean you’re a F.B.I. agent, and I’m a criminal... Also we happen to be in the middle of the hallway where I was stealing the Hope diamond. It sounds like something that came from a cliché ‘Forbidden Romance’ story.”

He thought for a moment, thinking about what I said. “That maybe true... But I assure you; this will not be at all cliché.” He pressed his lips to mine, before I could even get a word in. I was stunned. I never thought that this was how I was going to get arrested. In a hallway, during one of my biggest heists, under and kissing the man trying to arrest me.

My mind felt numb. I could barely make complete thoughts. I couldn’t use good judgment. All I could feel was his lips on mine, and a very raw emotion. Pleasure. Being a thief means I don’t have a real love life. This feeling was extremely new to me. Though I’m sure Felicia knows this feeling inside and out.

He suddenly pulled away from me and stood up. I looked up at him, confused. He held out a hand toward me, motioning me to stand up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. Before I could ask him if something was wrong he started running down the hall, his hand gripping mine. He made a sharp turn into a dark hallway and stopped. I looked into the hallway we stopped at. Since the lights weren’t on I knew it needed maintenance, but the thing I couldn’t understand was why he ran here. He eyed the hallway carefully.

“Hey,” I said catching his attention. “Is something wro-?” I was interrupted when he quickly covered my mouth with his hand and pressed my back to his torso.

“Hush...” He said quietly in my ear. “Someone’s coming.” I was about to reply when I heard the sound of pounding feet rushing down the hall. The sound grew closer and closer, then suddenly stopped. It was silent for a couple of moments

“Yo! Matthew!” A voice nearby yelled, calling out to the man currently covering my mouth. “Bro! I know you’re in here!”

“That bastard.” I heard Matthew snarl under his breath.

“I heard that!” The voice called out again.

“It’s true isn’t it?” Matthew shouted to the intruder.

“Hey that wasn’t very nice bro! But seriously, where the hell are you? C’mon dude did you catch her or not?”

Matthew eyed me and smirked. “Yeah I got her! Now can you leave?”

“Fine man, but I still can’t believe that my baby bro is getting more action than me!”

“Isn’t that your fault?”

“Whatever bro meet us back at HQ.” I heard the sound of footsteps slowly leaving the hallway. His hand left my mouth and he wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

“That hoser. He always gets in the way.” He sunk to the floor, taking me with him. He leaned against the wall and held me close. “Well then my little maple leaf, is this really that cliché?”


	23. France Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader kicks Francis in the face and he, in turn, calls it an "affair"

I heard the yells and murmurs of the crowd right before I entered the ballroom. I froze as I heard my pursuer right on my tail. The lights would turn on any minute. I had no other choice than to go through the ballroom or risk getting caught at a dead end.

I ran through the ballroom’s large double doorframe and leaned against the wall. I tuned out the chaos and heard the man who was chasing me stop by the doorframe.

“Shit! I’m dead!” I thought. I was looking for away out without anyone noticing me, but with this many people in frenzy it would be impossible to go through the crowd without bumping into someone. And with the attire I’m wearing, it’s obvious I don’t belong. I could scoot along the edge of the room, but that would take to long. He would catch me with ease

I was preparing myself for him to grab me and take me to jail when I heard him say, “Dia is in the ballroom, I’ll leave this up to you Big Brother. Hawkeye out.” I smiled as I heard him run back to where he first saw me. 

‘Dia,’ I’ve grown attached to that nickname. “And this won’t be the last time I bear it,” I thought. “Over my dead body.” I started to creep along the edge of the room, not being seen by anyone. I looked at my watch to how much time I had left.

‘25 seconds’

“Crap!” I thought. “I can’t make it out of here in 15 seconds!” I started moving a bit quicker along the wall, keeping a hand on the wall at all times I felt where the wall came to a slight opening. I paused for the briefest of seconds and thought “What I don’t remember this...”

The wall suddenly swung open, and hand gripped my hand tightly. I looked back to see who it was but it was to dark I could only make a slight figure of a man around a head taller than me and had a slender, yet muscular, frame (Like a gymnast).

I felt a sharp tug on my arm that made me stumble toward him. I felt myself being pressed against a firm chest. I stood shocked for a moment. I couldn’t believe what was happening. I started struggling to break free from his grip, which only made him hold me tighter. 

“Tch,” He said quietly. “Could you stand still?”

“Like I would let myself get caught when I could do something about it.” I retorted.

He leaned right to my ear and whispered, “Unless you want someone to hear you, I would stop talking.” I blushed as I took this into account.

He chuckled and rested his chin in the crook of my neck. I felt my face growing hotter and hotter. His arm reached toward the opening and slowly shut it, leaving a small crack open. I heard the lights flicker on and light seeped in through the slight opening. I couldn’t see what was happening. But most of the crowd sounded relieved that the light turned on again. 

The chaos ended, but it was replaced by suspicion. I heard some of the guest wondering why the light turned off at such a time. Murmurs were exchanged, silent accusations made. But they all stopped suddenly.

“Attention to all guests,” Someone yelled, authority wrapped in every word he said. “We just were experiencing some... Technical difficulties. Do not worry; the diamond is safe with authorities. But due to that inconvenience we will not be displaying the hope diamond publically tonight.”

Disappointed voices followed, and I heard people leaving the ballroom until it was completely empty. The man who was holding me looked out to see if there was anyone left. When he was finished looking out he quickly pulled me outside and slammed the opening behind him. 

Once we were outside it was the fist time I saw him clearly. He had long blonde hair that was tied back, and eyes painted with the color of the Pacific. He was still holding my arm and pulling me like a dog wherever he was going. We walked like that out of the ballroom and down the hall.

He suddenly stopped in front of the front entrance to the ballroom where all of the guests entered the event. I looked up at him to see if something was wrong. He looked distracted by something.

I discreetly looked at my watch, and saw that my getaway car hasn’t left yet. If I made a break for it, I could make it within three minutes.

I twisted his arm to force him to let go. He looked at me, shocked, and groaned in pain as he let go of my hand. I quickly turned and delivered a flying round house right to the side of his head. He fell back and I sprinted to the door.

I ran to the large glass double doors that would let me escape into the night. I pulled the cold golden handles, practically tasting my freedom, and it didn’t budge an inch.

“God, please don’t tell me,” I thought, pulling the handle desperately.

“You really thought we were stupid enough to leave the door unlocked?” The man behind me asked as he got up. I faced him hiding my fear of being caught.

“Not really a belief,” I said coolly. “More like a silent hope.”

He chuckled as he struts toward me. He was only a little less than three inches away from me when he stopped and grabbed my wrist. He flipped my body so I was facing the door, and he kept my wrist by him. He pushed my arm forward so the top of my head hit the glass door, softly enough so the glass wouldn’t shatter but enough for it to hurt. He grabbed me other hand and put it right next my other one so that my wrists were touching. I felt something smooth and silky wrap around my wrists and quickly tighten so I couldn’t escape from it.

He took me shoulder and flipped me around again so I was facing him. His hair was down now his hair looked wavy and shaped like it came out form a ponytail. He looked at me sweetly like he didn’t just smash my head against the door.

“Ouch,” I groaned. “The hell was that for?”

“For kicking this beautiful face mi amour.” He motioned to where I kicked him. He leaned down to where I hit my head. “I’m sorry if it hurt.” And kissed me on the head like a child. 

For some reason this really pissed me off. He made me feel like a helpless child that needed to be babied. I looked up at him furiously. He looked confused at my expression.

I quickly turned away and mumbled, “If you’re going to kiss me at least do it properly.” I didn’t mean for him to hear it, but he picked up on every word.

“As you wish, mi amour.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine forcefully. He moved his lips expertly along my, confused, inexperienced ones. But I felt something new forming in the corner of my mind. Pleasure. And for once it was a welcome feeling, not something that I disregarded when Felicia was talking about it. 

This went on for around a couple of minutes when we heard something go, “Come in Big Brother.”

He separated his lips from mine, but kept a hand on my shoulder. “Big brother here.”

“Have you apprehended Dia?”

“Oui Maple.”

“Then where are you?”

“I am caught up in a... Affair”

“What do you mean ‘affair’? What are you-? Never mind, I don’t want to know. Just come back to HQ in an hour.”

“Sounds good. Big Brother out.”

He hung up on ‘Maple’ and turned his attention back to me.

“So, shall I finish this ‘affair’ fully?”


	24. Russia Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader calls Ivan "fat," but Ivan is a good sport about it. He also manages to piss off an entire mafia and almost lets the reader get kidnapped.

I ran down the south exit as fast as the wind. I was nearing the exit when I looked at the man chasing me. He had silver hair and lively purple eyes. I remembered that on the file that his name was Ivan Braginski and he was the martial artist like Yao.

We were running down the hallway when the lights turned back on. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. I saw the exit a few meters in front of me. I looked behind me and grinned. He looked stunned and slowed down slightly, but picked the ace again in a matter of seconds.

I ran to the door and grabbed the handle. I was thrown back from my own inertia. I saw behind me that he was trying to come to a quick stop. But he was a larger man so it was harder for him than me. 

I opened the door and bolted outside. He came out after me a few seconds after me. I ran toward where I was supposed to meet my getaway car. But when I got there I saw that it wasn’t there like it was supposed to be.

“Wait,” I thought. “Didn’t Lutz say that I had to alert the getaway car before I met it? That’s EXTREMLY inconvenient.”

I hid in a dark alleyway and called my getaway car. But I sent him a code 103; which means that we had to meet at L'arrosto Italiano, which was only a few blocks away.

“If I cut through the alleyways I could there faster.” I thought just before a head of silver hair and a pair of purple eyes found themselves in front of me. I smiled at Ivan and ran past him to the alleys I knew so well.

I came up to my first alleyway, and made a sharp turn into it. There was a wall about seven feet tall at the end of it connecting the convention center and the theater box office. I ran toward the wall and flipped myself over the top and landed, back first, on the hood of an old blue pickup truck.

“Shit, that hurt more than I thought it would,” I thought aloud. I pulled myself off the hood and leaned against the wall. “I can probably take a quick breather. There is no way he could get up that wall easily, being such a large man.”

“You’re not calling me fat are you?” A voice asked from above me. I turned to see Ivan’s sitting cross-legged on the wall.

I stood up, shocked he got over the wall so easily. “Maybe,” I said bluntly. He gracefully jumped down and leaned toward me.

“Well that wasn’t very nice.”

“Oh, sorry. I don’t plan to be nice to the man who plans to send me to jail.”

He chuckled and his hand suddenly dived for my wrist. I stepped back easily avoiding the attack. I ran through the next couple of alleyways with ease. Avoiding overflowing dumpsters, old fish bones, and the occasional stray cat.

I reached the last alleyway and stopped suddenly. In the alleyway were nine men. And they didn’t look exactly like a friendly bunch. By the expensive suits they were wearing, I could tell they were part of the mafia.

“Oi, fratello. C'è qualcuno qui a vederci,” one of the men said, loading a classic Model 25 revolver. He wore an expensive Italian suit and a curl on the left side of his head. Knowing Italian from Felicia, my mind translated it to something like ‘Hey, brother. Someone is here to see us.’

A man by him, presumably his twin brother, turned around and saw me. From his attire, and the cigar in his mouth, he was the boss of the group. He walked casually towards me and leaned down so he was eye level with me. “Ciao Bella,” the man said seductively. “What brings you to my part of town?”

I was about to run the other direction, not wanting to become involved in anyway with this man, when Ivan appeared in the only exit out of the alleyway. He looked at the men that was in the alley with me and took out his 9mm handgun from its holster.

“Shit,” I said under my breath. The men immediately raised their weapons toward Ivan, ranging from classic revolvers to assault riffles like AK 47s.

The man put hand on my waist and looked at Ivan with a look of pure disgust.

“Who are you, signore?” He asked putting emphasis on ‘signore’

“I am simply here to retrieve what belongs to me, сэр,” Ivan said mimicking his voice. The man looked at me then at Ivan.

“Sorry, but I plan to keep this one,” he pulled me by the arm a little farther into the alley.

“Эй! Come back here,” Ivan said holding up his gun at the man. But before he had a chance to shoot some other men quickly disarmed and immobilized him, holding his arms behind his back and pinning his legs with their feet. His head hung in defeat.

The man walked up to Ivan and pointed his gun at the top of his head.

“Non vi è alcuna necessità di ucciderlo così presto,” I said using the little Italian Felicia taught me to good use. I tried to wiggle my arm from his grip, but it was to tight. 

I knew if I saw him kill Ivan I would never be out of this man’s sight, or he would just kill me on the spot. And to me I’d rather do neither. But if I saved Ivan and killed the mafia he would arrest me no matter what I did.

The best thing to do for now was just to stall for time.

“Nej, det finns ett behov av att,” A tall blonde man said. Only knowing a little Swedish, my mind translated it to something like ‘No, there is a reason to.’ 

He walked up behind Ivan, the streetlights reflecting off of his glasses. He unsheathed a black savage dagger. A sharp blade with a cruel jagged edge. He roughly yanked Ivan’s hair to lift up his head and placed the dagger across Ivan’s neck, drawing a couple drops of his blood. The blonde man smiled cruelly as red drops stained the white his white scarf.

“Now Oxenstierna, there’s no need to kill him so soon,” The Italian said, putting his pistol down. The Swedish man looked at him skeptically, then nodded. He sheathed his dagger angrily, and walked away, eying Ivan suspiciously. 

“Sorry about that bella,” The Italian said leaning by my ear. “My colleagues have a hard time understanding the concept of patients. We are, what I would like to call, polite criminals,” he looked back at the blonde man. “In training.”

“‘Polite criminals’ you say,” Ivan scoffed. “There’s no such thing Conrad.” I looked at him with a ‘Did you really just say that?’ face. He shrugged. “It’s true, da?”

I sighed and thought, “His attitude is going to get himself killed.”

“I would watch your mouth signore,” The Italian snarled. His hand gripped his gun harder. “We don’t respect cattive maniere here.” He took a deep breath to calm down and looked at me curiously. “You seem very polite tesoro. Why are with this uomo rude?”

“Oh. I’m not with him,” I said and turned to face Ivan, struggling against the men holding him. “That’s probably the farthest from the truth.”

“Well then bella. Meet my men.” Their faces were barely visible, most of them hidden in the shadows. “There’s il bastardo, Antonio Fernandez.” He motioned at a man with brown hair and green eyes holding Ivan’s hand behind his back.

“Hola.” Antonio said holding up his hand in a passive wave, not looking up.

“Mio fratello, Feliciano Vargas.” Feliciano was putting his extra bullets in his pocket and he quickly cocked his gun, ready to fire. He looked up at his brother and I.

“Ciao.” Feliciano said passively and he went back to inspecting his gun.

“Matthias Køhler, Tino Väinämöinen, Emil Steilsson, Lukas Bondevik, and you already met Berwald Oxenstierna.” He looked at five blondes that didn’t even bother to look back, they seemed either busy with Ivan or too caught up in their own worlds to acknowledge either of us. “They’re kind of cold.” 

He paused for a moment, “And then there’s him.” I looked at a man with jagged blonde hair and a scar on his forehead. He was lighting a cigarette, completely oblivious to his team struggle with Ivan or too cold to really care. “When he joined us he didn’t bother to tell us his name. So I we all call him T.C.” He looked at us and gave me a slight nod, which I returned. Then he went back to smoking.

He turned to me and bowed. “And I am Lovino Vargas. Leader of the mafia.”

“It is very nice to meet you Lovino. Thank you for the information, da?” Ivan chimed in from behind us. Antonio quickly pulled up Ivan’s arm, and he groaned in pain. “I was being nice!”

“Stop talking hijo de puta!” Antonio ordered. “Or I’ll do it again.” Ivan fell silent and hung his head. Only to be pulled up by Berwald once again.

“N’ th’ were all aqu’nted,” Berwald said in a heavy accent. He was obviously becoming impatient. “Cou’d ‘e ‘ill ‘im no’?”

“Si,” Lovino replied. He grabbed me by the chin. “Kill the maschio. I have plans for bella.” 

The Berwald smiled deviously. Lovino dragged me by the hand away from Ivan. I saw him raise his gun to Ivan’s temple. Ivan squinted expecting the worst.

“Wait!” I said to Lovino. I struggled against his grip. I didn’t want to anywhere with this man; knowing what was in store for me. “Let me go!”

He waivered for a moment, then looked at me surprised. His polite gentleman facade was erased in a millisecond.

“Look puttana. You’re coming with me. Got it?” He smiled cruelly and pushed me and I slammed against the wall of the alley. I slumped down in pain and held my head.

“Dia!” I heard a voice yell in worry, it was followed by dozens of gunshots. I looked up groggily and saw that Ivan was running toward me. The men who held him down were on the ground unconscious or doubled over in pain.

Lovino looked at T.C. and his brother then at Ivan and yelled, “Kill him!”

Feliciano was already ready to shoot. But Ivan got to him before he had a chance to shoot. He kicked him in the hand, sending his gun flying to wall, shattering the barrel. He looked up at Ivan, in rage. He stood took out a dagger from the inside of his jacket. He lunged at him, his dagger aimed out right at Ivan’s heart. Ivan quickly dodged the attack and sent Feliciano hurtling toward the ground.

While Ivan was busy with Feliciano, T.C. was heading toward me and tried to get me to stand up. I fought back knowing that he would only take me to Lovino. I fought and struggled but he was too strong.

“Get up,” T.C. said forcefully, a cigarette still hanging from the corner of his mouth. “Stop fighting me.”

“No! Let go of me,” I said still fighting him. 

I heard another gunshot ring out. Suddenly T.C. let go of me and stumbled back, clutching his, now bleeding shoulder. I looked behind him and saw Ivan standing a couple meters away, a gun pointed straight at where T.C. once stood.

“Sorry about that, da?” Russia said happily to T.C. “I just don’t like people touching my property.”

T.C. turned to Ivan and took out his gun from its holster and pointed it right at Ivan. Ivan looked at the barrel and quickly held up his gun. I was disoriented and dizzy, my heart was beating so loudly I could hear it, but I couldn’t just let two men die. I am a thief, not a serial killer.

I slowly stood up and unsheathed my black Undergod dagger. I ran up and tackled T.C. from the back, and he landed on the ground with a deafening ‘Thud’. I pressed the flat of my blade to his neck.

“If you were smart,” I said wearily, “I wouldn’t fight back.” Then I quickly pressed a pressure point, and he was out like a light.

“Ah!” I heard Ivan yell. I looked in his direction, and saw that Matthias regained consciousness and punched Ivan in the gut. I saw Ivan’s face scrunched up in pain as he fought Matthias.

I suddenly heard several footsteps coming toward me, and I quickly looked around. Lovino was a few feet away, and advancing. I tried to tell myself to run, but my body was so fatigued and my mind seemed muddled, I couldn’t move.

Lovino grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me away from the watchful eye of Ivan and the bodies of his unconscious colleagues. I felt myself being dragged like a rag doll, not fighting, or rather, not being able to.

“I-Ivan,” I heard myself mumble unconsciously, “H-Help.”

“Dia?” Someone said as I was being dragged toward a Jet-black Lamborghini. The door opened and felt myself being pushed in the back seat. 

The black leather cushions caught my fall and my dagger was forcefully pried from my hand. I found barely enough strength to push my torso back up, and flip my body over to see Lovino. He got into the back seat with me and straddled my limp, weak, body.

“I thought you put up more of a fight ragazza,” Lovino said as he towered over me, “You’re not as fun as I thought you would be.”

He leaned closer, and pushed me back down so my back hit the cushion. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and played with the corner of my mask. He stopped, and deftly took my mask and threw it out of the car.

“Эй ублюдок!” I heard Ivan yell. Lovino paused started buttoning his shirt again.

“It looks like I have to deal with this figlio di una cagna myself.” He got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. I heard the car beep twice, locking me inside. I banged on the window, screaming to be let out.

I looked for Ivan through the windows, and saw him out of the rear window, with a bleeding arm, a broken gun, and another one pointing right at him. I heard a deafening gunshot, the loudest and the most life ending sound I ever heard. I saw Ivan double over in pain, holding his chest. I screamed, but I doubted that Lovino heard or cared what I did.

I felt completely helpless in that car, unable to save Ivan or myself. Lovino started walking back to the car, and I backed away from the window, preparing myself for the worst.

“Chigi!” I heard a voice yell from outside, followed by something slamming into the car, “Bastardo! I thought I took care of you!” I looked back outside and saw that Ivan pinned Lovino to the trunk of the car, smiling cruelly. He handcuffed Lovino to the car and took his car keys.

I heard the car ‘beep’, signaling that it was unlocked, and I stumbled wearily out of the car. Ivan came by me and held me up right.

“Are you ok подсолнечник?” he asked, “You slammed your head against the wall pretty hard.”

He felt around until he found a small bump at the back of my head. He twirled his fingers gently messaging it.

I pushed his hand away, “I’m fine. It’ll heal over time.” I looked at him and remembered when he first escaped from the men holding him down earlier all those gunshots, and when Lovino shot him in the gut. How did he manage to survive all that with only a cut on the arm to show for it?

“But,” I said quietly, “Are you all right? You got shot more than once, and the when Lovino shot you it should have killed you instantly.”

He smiled, but not that cruel or sarcastic one I saw before. This one was kind and humorous. He started taking off his scarf and the top part of his suit.

“Dia, remember when you said that I was a big man?” He asked still taking his dress shirt off.

“Yeah...” I said, confused.

“Well, I am naturally large. But I can’t say my appearance is all me.” He opened his shirt completely revealing a bulletproof vest, it’s fabric riddled with holes. “Thank you for worrying about me though.”

There was a strange, yet peaceful, silence that passed us for the next minute or so as he checked my wounds and effectively shut Lovino up. It stayed that way until Ivan and I heard someone running toward the alleyway we were in.

“Aiyah! What happened here-aru?!” The person said when they finally got here, looking at all the bodies.

“Could you give me some help?” Ivan yelled to him, “We need to arrest all of them.”

“Sure-aru! I’ll be right back!” Then he ran off, back into the streets.

I sat down and held my head in pain. Ivan kneeled down and put his forehead on mine.

“Don’t worry I’ll make the pain go away.” He looked at me and smiled childishly, “And replace it with a whole new feeling, da?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reader gets caught she is sent to the Allies' boss Allistor Kirkland. Also, Arthur Kirkland is a being a little shit toward his brother.

"Well Miss (Name), you caused us, and authorities quite a bit of trouble," the man in front of her said with a smug grin.

"I do like to think I'm good at what I do," (Name) said wiping the grin off of the man's face. His green eyes glaring daggers into (Name).

They were sitting at a rectangular metal table in a stereotypical interrogation room. The white walls were yellowed with age, and the window behind name blocked any faces that were watching her. Though the man wasn't the only person in the room with (Name). With them, were all six members of the Allies. Leaning against the wall, not saying a word.

The man picked up a Manila folder entitled '(Full Name) Criminal history' and started to read her arrest report and scanned for criminal records. He read the report silently for a few moments and turned to (Name).

"It seems that, Miss (Full Name), you have a criminal record in almost every country, from car thefts in Poland to bank robberies in Switzerland. You were even apprehended in Germany, but you soon escaped. I can understand that you do your job well," The man said, followed by a snicker from a certain blonde Englishman. "Is there something you want to say Kirkland?"

Arthur looked at his employer and gave a slight smirk, " I would have thought you would have figured that out before Allistor. I mean, anyone who is that skilled at robbing highly secured areas must have former experience. It's not a trait one just wakes up and acquires," he paused, and to add insult injury he added, "Brother."

Allistor aimed a sharp glare at his brother who gave him a sly smirk. After a moment of silent arguing, he looked back at the criminal in question who was peacefully enjoying the interaction between the two brothers. He sat down across from (Name) and leaned back in his chair.

"Miss (Name), along with you we captured a infamous mafia ring plaguing the area. With help from a," he paused, searching for the right wording. "Third party."

"That's one way to put it-aru," Yao whispered to Ivan and he chuckled in return.

Allistor looked at the two, who quickly looked away. He turned back to (Name) and said, "We also caught your accomplice Felicia Vargas."

(Name)'s hands balled into shaky fists on the smooth silver table. "Where is she?" She asked holding back her fury. 

Allistor smiled slyly, "Don't be worried about her, she is in good hands with our... Colleagues. It is you that is our upmost interest. We know of your past, the very least a judge could grant is a life sentence. And that is if the judge is feeling nice. So I am prepared to strike you a deal." She looked at him, intrigued.

"And what would they be Allistor?"

He looked at her, not liking that she called him by his first name. "I am going to give you what you would call a, government issued special placement."

"Keep talking."

"We know of your skills and want to recruit you to work for us."

She knew that this wasn't the first time someone was offered this. Arthur Kirkland got a special placement into the allies as well. It sounded better than going to jail. But she was a little skeptical about the offer, she was also concerned for the wellbeing of her partner. She took a moment to think about the offer.

"I suppose I'll have to except that offer," she finally said hiding her uncertainty. "On one condition. Felicia gets a special placement as well."

He smiled and stood up, "Yes, we knew you would want that. Do not worry our 'sister' team the axis is recruiting her now." 

He grabbed a wallet-like case and extended it toward her. She curiously grabbed it out of his hand. When she opened it she saw a FBI identification card with her full name on it along with an official badge. 

"Welcome to the team Agent (Full Name). You are now an F.B.I agent as well as a applicant for the Allies team." Allistor paused and said seriously, "And it goes without saying that all of tonight's 'misconduct' will stop and be forgotten." 

(Name) and Allistor looked at Mr. Misconduct himself. He gave a slight smile and shrugged, avoiding his employer's, and the rest of his team's, eyes. (Name) laughed to herself and faced Allistor once again. Allistor turned back to (Name) and gave her a questionable look, as if to say 'Do you honestly like that guy?' (Name) looked back at him, trying his hardest to ignore the stares his team was giving him and shrugged, truly unsure why liked him herself.

"Francis swear her into the team." Allistor walked away from the table to make room for him.

"Yes sir." He walked toward the table and stood right in across from her. "Agent (Full Name), you are given the opportunity to be an official member of the elite team: Allies. Hold up your right hand."

She lifted her hand and put her left hand over her heart and Francis did the same. 

"Do you know of the responsibilities of being part of the Allies? And do you plan to carry them out fully?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you swear to respect your team members, and always help and support them?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand the importance of the Allies and understand that you must never betray us, or this oath?"

"Yes sir."

"And do swear to protect the people of the world with your life from all that may harm them?"

(Name) paused to soak in the whole promise and tried to understand it completely. "Yes sir."

"Now dean you Agent (Full Name), an official member of the Allies. Code name:-." He paused thinking of a good code name. It had to be something that defined her, something only she could be. It had to be an extension of her. He looked at her and finally decided.

"Code name: Dia."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We "meet" the true boss of 2p!inc. who isn't done with his plans with the reader. Allen presumably burns down a building.

I opened the door to the boss's office, leaking light in the dimly lit room. I walked in and slammed the door, making the whole room shake. The boss seemed unfazed by it though, only staring intently at his laptop in front of him.

“Boss,” I said, trying to get his attention. He finally looked up away from his screen and shifted his gaze toward me. He sighed and turned off his computer, and put it in his bag.

“Yes, Al?” he asked, motioning me to come to his desk. I walked to his desk and saw that he had the file on the latest robbery the Axis coordinated. He put the file into the bottom drawer where he kept all of his files. 

He looked back at me impatiently, “Do you have something to report?”

“Yes sir,” I said my back straightening.

“Spit it out then, I have to get to my secondary.” He put his bag on and waited for my response.

“The Axis has been apprehended, they can no longer work in the company.”

He snarled, and looked outside at the busy streets of L.A. “And their underlings?”

“Most have defected the country, and the company.” I said, not bothering to soften the truth, no matter how angry the boss maybe. “Except for two of them, the gemstones.”

He blinked several times in shock. “What happened to them?”

“They were captured and sent to special operative units. Red was hired into the Axis. The blue one, the,” I paused knowing the name would send him into a complete rage.

“Spit it out Al,” he said forcefully.

“The Allies.”

I suddenly heard something slam, loudly. When I looked I saw that he had punched his desk, splintering the wood from his desk. He brought his hand up to his side and quickly inspected it, checking for any blood. He then reached in his bag and wrapped is fingers in long pieces of fabric.

“Al,” He said suddenly.

‘Yes sir,” I said straightening my posture.

“I’m going to put you and your team in charge,” he said putting the bandages away. He dug in his bag a little more and tossed me a box of matches and a pair of wire cutters and started walking out of the office.

“And the gemstones sir?” I asked putting the matches and wire cutters in my pocket. He turned his head still 

“Get me back the blue gemstone, and kill the other and the two units.”

I paused in shock, “But sir-,”

“You heard me Jones!” he said forcefully. Boss opened the door, about to leave, but he paused and turned to me.

“The Allies must be destroyed Al, but how you want to do it is up to your discretion,” he started to close the door, leaving only a crack open and said, “The gasoline is under my desk, fuses, bottom drawer. I pray you get out alive.” Then the door closed silently behind him.

I pulled out the file of the blue gemstone and quickly skimmed through it, knowing it was probably the last time I’ll see it, or at least whole. Once I was finished, I closed the folder and started. I cut a few wires disabling the fire alarms in the whole building. Then I cut a fuse around a few meters long and soaked the boss’s desk in gasoline. I closed the curtains and lit the whole box of matches and set it on the fuse.

I quickly exited the office, and waited outside the door until the crack in the bottom of the door was illuminated with red.

I walked calmly away from the boss’s former office, until I reached the stairs. I called the elevator, and when it got to the level I saw it was empty, no valet in sight. I guessed they stopped hiring one. The doors closed slowly enough to see the door burn to ashes.

“Be careful Allies,” I thought, “We’re coming to take back what is rightfully ours.”


End file.
